Un cœur de glace incandescent
by nina38
Summary: naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.
1. introduction

Titre : **Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing : **Narusasu et peut être d'autres**

Rating : **M**

Résumé : naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

Note : **lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes** pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**c'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Introduction :**

Il y eut un clash, une grande explosion, des flammes, des cris, hurlements de douleurs et de peur. Tout deviens sombre, je ne vois plus rien, j'ai du mal à respirer, je sens que l'on me transporte c'est humide autour de moi, mais on me sert fort, puis le noir.

Je me réveille, j'entends des bruits de machines, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté, une alarme sonne… puis l'on me pend la main, et on me parle lentement, doucement.

-Naruto…Naruto tu m'entends ?

Je n'arrive pas a émettre un seul son, mais j'entrouvre un peu plus les yeux et je regarde a travers mes paupières lourdes, c'est une femme, mais les traits de son visage sont encore très flou, elle me parle veux me rassurer.

-Naruto… c'est moi Tsunade, je sais que tu ne peux pas encore bien me voir, ça fait un moment que tu dors, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi ne force pas trop ça va aller petit à petit.

J'essaie d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux mais n'y arrive pas, je les referme et retombe dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveil de nouveau toujours ces bruits agaçant, et cette alarme qui recommence, de nouveau quelqu'un arrive et me prends la main, j'ouvre les yeux lentement mais mieux que la première fois, c'est un homme aux cheveux blanc, surement mon parrain, tout est encore flou, et la lumière agresse mes rétines, je papionne des paupières, pour adapter un peu mieux mes yeux à la lumière qui m'attaque, l'homme me parle.

-Naruto… m'en tu petit ?

Je ressers un peu mes doigts pour lui signifier que oui, ou du moins j'espère que je le fait.

-Ha ! Tu peux bouger tes doigts c'est bon signe petit, ne t'inquiète pas surtout, je suis là, et Tsunade aussi, tu vas mettre du temps mais tu vas te remettre je te le jure mon petit Naruto.

Je ressers encore mes doigts, et ma vu commence à devenir moins flou.

-Repose toi Tsunade dis que c'est le meilleur des remèdes.

Il m'embrasse sur le front en ne lâchant pas ma main. Je recommence a sombrer dans l'incontinence.

Lorsque je m'éveil à nouveau, j'entends encore cette foutu alarme qui me donne la migraine, mes yeux s'ouvre je vois déjà bien mieux, les formes sont plus distincts, un homme arrive au dessus de moi, mon parrain, Jiraya.

-Ca va petit ?

J'hoche la tête difficilement.

-Tu ne peux pas encore parler, ne te force pas d'accord ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Attends, je vais redresser ton lit.

Il active le lit électrique et me met un peu plus assis sur le lit d'hôpital.

-Voilà petit.

Ma vue est devenu plus net je vois à présent les traits tiré de mon parrain, il à l'air épuisé et soucieux, c'est rare de le voir comme ça, je fronce les sourcils se qui le fait réagir de suite.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est ça ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Il se gratte la tête nerveusement et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Naruto…petit… il…il va falloir…que tu sois très…très fort.

Je me crispe sur sa main serrant la mienne, il le remarque et me la sert à son tour.

-Tu vois…pendant le repas organiser par tes parents…

Mes parents ? Oui, ou sont ils d'ailleurs ? Je me souviens que mère ma couché et bordé en m'embrassant comme tous les soirs, il y avait du bruit et de l'animation en bas mais elle m'a couché à cause de l'heure tardive malgré les festivités que je ne voulais pas quitter.

-Vois tu après que ta mère soit monté te couché…il…

Tsunade entre dans la chambre à ce moment là, viens prêt du lit me prends l'autre main et s'assoit au bord du lit.

-Ca va Naruto ?

J'hoche la tête mais une larme roule sur ma joue sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je suis perdu, j'anticipe ce qu'il va se passé, Tsunade se tourne vers Jiraya.

-Il sait ?

-Non j'allais lui dire, dit il en baissant la tête.

-Naruto… on est là. Ca va aller.

-Je… Je te disais…ta mère est donc redescendu… la fête à duré assez tard, puis tout le monde est rentré chez sois… vers 5h00 du matin, des gardes on donné l'alarme… mais… malgré tout… trop de gardes avaient était abattu… et le temps que ton père comprenne ce… ce qu'il se passait….

Mes larmes coulent, Tsunade me prends dans ses bras, Jiraya serre ma main et baisse toujours la tête en continuant son récit.

-Le… le feu avait déjà ravagé… tout le rez de chaussé

Je vois ses larmes perler sur nos mains entrelacés, et je sens Tsunade resserré son étreinte, et ses larmes couler dans mon cou.

-Il t'a mis dans des serviettes… et t'a sorti du brasier… mais ta mère était tombé inconsciente dans ta chambre… et … et il est retourné la chercher après l'avoir dit… aux gardes restant devant la maison… il leur à dit de t'emmener vite a l'hôpital et a replongé… dans la fournaise… je… suis désolé Naruto… mais… après qu'il soit rerentré…la…la maison c'est effondré… et… et ils ne sont pas ressortis.

Nous étions tous les trois en larmes, effondré, choqué pour ma part.

Par La suite après une longue rééducation, et mes cordes vocales redevenu normal donc entre le coma de 4mois et la rééducation, je suis resté 7mois hospitalisé, mon grand père ne pouvant pas s'occupé de moi à temps complet, mais voulant que je succède tout de mm à la famille à sa lignée qui était le coté de ma mère, j'étais donc élever et éduquer avec mon parrain, nous étions installer dans la maison principale du clan, entourer de garde comme je l'ai étais toute ma vie, à 9ans j'étais déjà ceinture noir 4ème danne. Il fallait que je sache me défendre dès mon plus jeune âge, aillant déjà était kidnapper à 2ans ce qui me fallu mes cicatrices en formes de trois moustaches sur chacune de mes joues d'une vengeance d'une femme que ma mère avait évincer d'après cette dernière auprès de mon père, cette femme fut cette fois si bien évincé mais par les hommes du clan, je devais donc depuis toujours, me méfier et être sur mes gardes à tout instant, ce qui me valut de n'avoir aucun ami. Mais de me faire souvent défier par beaucoup d'autres clans inférieurs au notre.

Et donc après ma sortie de l'hôpital, moi Naruto UZUMAKI dernier héritier direct par ma mère Kushina UZUMAKI fille d'une des plus grande et réputé famille de yakuza du japon, et de Minato NAMIKAZE fils d'un clan moins important de yakuza, je devins à l'âge de 10ans le dernier successeur du clan. Eduquer par mon parrain sous les ordres de mon grand père maternel, je devins très vite ce que l'on attendait de moi, au désespoir de mon parrain qui lui aurais voulu pour moi une vie plus simple et tranquille que la vie d'un Parrain de la mafia japonnaise.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : **Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing : **Narusasu et peut être d'autres**

Rating : **M**

Résumé : **naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.**

Note : **lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes** pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kish**imoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours étais une vrai quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**Chapitre 1**

Le téléphone sonne, des pas s'en approche sans se presser plus que nécessaire, deux, puis troisième sonnerie, le jeune homme maintenant prêt de l'appareil décroche.

-Allo.

-Monsieur, tout est prêt l'on attend plus que vous.

-j'arrive.

Le jeune homme soupir prend sa veste noire à fines rayures blanches, l'enfile et ce regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Le pantalon assorti à la veste, chemise d'un bleu outremer de la même couleur que ses yeux devenu froid avec le temps, et une très élégante cravate noire. Avec lassitude il se dirige vers la porte coulissante, et d'un soupir se dit.

-et bien allons y

Il ouvre et trois gardes du corps l'attendant devant la porte lui laissent le passage en s'inclinant bien bas.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Lui disent-ils

Il les salut d'un léger signe de tête, et s'avance pour se diriger vers la réception, les gardes lui emboitent le pas en l'entourant sans un mot.

Arriver vers la salle de réception un des gardes du corps s'avance et ouvre la porte, Un homme le regard glacial d'un bleu turquoise sans égale et a la chevelure rouge sang s'avance.

-Naruto, tout est prêt

-Merci Gaara, je veux que tu reste prêt de moi pendant la cérémonie et dit a mon parrain de faire de même je te pris.

-D'accord, je vais lui dire et l'on revient de suite.

Il lui fit un léger rictus et se retira pour aller quérir son parrain.

Gaara est le seul et unique ami du désormais maitre des lieux, il fut recueillit par Jiraya, ainsi que son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari il y a de cela maintenant trois ans, il fut recueillies car n'aillant plus de parents Temari la sœur ainée était venu toquer une fois a la porte des serviteurs, situer à l'arrière de l'immense demeure pour quérir un emploie, elle n'avait que 14ans et ses deux frères à sa charge, une domestique des cuisine avait commencer à vouloir la chasser quand Jiraya était passé dans la petite cour adjacente à la porte et avait entendu des éclats de voix. Il s'était rapprocher assez pour voir la jeune fille prosterné devant la servante à la supplier de lui donner une tache à accomplir, il s'était avancé et en rentrant dans le champs de vision de la servante celle-ci avait blanchit et abaissé la tête. Il demanda à la jeune fille en larmes de se relever et de le suivre, ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux dans un petit salon privé ou Jiraya lui avait demandé de s'assoir pour lui raconter ce qui l'amenait ici et ordonné a une servante de leur apporter le thé.

La jeune fille, la tête baissée n'osant pas regarder l'homme en face d'elle, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Mais Jiraya ce mit un genou à terre devant elle et en lui relevant le visage doucement et avec un grand sourire, lui sécha ses larmes et lui demanda.

-alors jeune fille raconte moi, tu veux bien ?

Temari pris une grande inspiration pour calmer ses sanglots et commença.

-Je…Je viens vous demander un emploi monsieur.

-Mais tu es bien jeune pour travailler jeune fille tu devrais être à l'école logiquement à cette heure ci. Pourquoi cherche tu as travaillé ?

-Mes… Mes parents… sont morts il y a trois mois maintenant… et … et je n'ai plus d'argent… pour nourrir mes frères Monsieur… je vous en pris … donnez moi un travail Monsieur.

-Je vois, ou sont tes frères actuellement et ils sont combien ?

-Ils sont à l'école Monsieur, et ils sont deux Monsieur.

Temari avait réussi à prendre sur elle et à maintenir le regard tendre de l'homme en face d'elle. La servante revint avec le thé et le déposa sur une petite table, prêt d'eux. Puis sur un signe de son Maitre s'inclina en ressortant de la pièce.

-Combien de sucre dans ton thé ? dit il en se relevant.

-Euuu… deux je vous pris monsieur. Dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts sur ses genoux encore un peu tremblant.

Elle était impressionnée par cet homme d'une carrure assez large et pourtant il avait l'air si doux.

-Alors écoute moi, euuuu c'est quoi ton prénom jeune fille ?

-Temari Monsieur.

- Alors écoute-moi Temari, je vais te faire une offre.

Elle le regarda surprise et les yeux élargie.

-O…oui Monsieur.

-Je te propose deux chambres dans cette maison, une pour toi et une pour tes frères, en échange tu vas retourner à l'école.

-M…mais ….

-Attend je n'ai pas fini.

La jeune fille se tue et attendit la suite en le suivant des yeux, pendant qu'il marchait lentement dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre et de regarder dehors en reprenant les mains jointes dans son dos.

-Tu devras faire quelques petits travaux dans la demeure en échange de cela.

-O…oui Monsieur. Dit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Par contre je te préviens.

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda fixement.

-Ici nous sommes dans le clan UZUMAKI, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Oui Monsieur je suis prête à faire serment d'allégeance au clan et mes frère également Monsieur. Je travaillerais dure pour le clan et pour mes frères Monsieur.

-Bien ! Mon feuil et Maitre de ses lieux ne vas pas tarder à revenir de l'école, je veux que tu ailles chercher tes frères et que tu les ramène ici dès que vous aurez récupéré vos affaires, et tu d'accord.

-Oui Monsieur. Dit-elle en se levant et en baissant bien bas la tête.

-Et appel moi Jiraya ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se redressa et le regarda avec un sourire éclatant.

-Oui Jiraya Sama.

-Aller file va les chercher.

-Oui Jiraya sama

Il fit venir une servante et en lui montrant la jeune fille lui dit.

-Préparer deux chambres dans notre aile a Naruto et moi, et raccompagnez cette jeune fille à l'entrée, elle doit revenir avec deux jeunes gens, prévenez moi lorsqu'ils seront de retour.

-Oui Monsieur, Mademoiselle voudriez vous me suivre svp ?

-Oui j'arrive, encore merci Jiraya sama, avec un grand sourire elle s'inclina de nouveau et suivi la servante.

Il appela une autre servante et lui demanda d'aller quérir Shikaku son conseiller, et homme de lettres. Une fois Shikaku arrivé il lui indiquât que trois jeunes gens allaient bientôt arrivé, qu'ils devaient transférer les inscriptions des deux plus jeunes et inscrire la jeune fille à la même école que Naruto, qu'ils devaient suivre le même protocole que tous dans la demeure, cours de taijutsu, éducation et tout ce qui en découlé, et que l'on prenne les mesures des nouveaux arrivant pour les tenues adéquat au rang du clan, donc une garde robe complète à chacun. Shikaku, s'inclina et partie a ses taches.

Quand Temari revint accompagné de ses frères, ils furent tous conduit au même petit salon, on leur demanda de patienter le temps d'aller chercher le Maitre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jiraya arriva suivi par un jeune homme à la tête toute blonde et des yeux d'un bleu profond mais ou aucunes émotions ne transparaissait. Deux serviteurs partirent après avoir pris les mesures de chacun d'eux et s'inclinèrent avant de s'éclipser. Jiraya leur indiquât les fauteuils, il s'assit dans l'un et Naruto pris celui à sa droite.

-Bonjour jeunes gens.

-Bonjour Monsieur, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en s'inclinant et s'asseyant dans les fauteuils en face d'eux.

-Rebonjour Jiraya sama, dit à son tour Temari en prenant place entre ses frères.

-Alors voilà tes frères jeune fille.

-Oui monsieur, voilà Kankuro 13ans, et Gaara 12ans et je ne vous ai pas dit mais j'ai 14ans Jiraya Sama.

-Bien, bien, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres et je vous présente Naruto, mon feuil et héritier du clan UZUMAKI il a également 12ans.

Temari et Kankuro se relevèrent pour saluer Naruto.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dirent t'ils en cœur.

Temari tira Gaara pour le faire se lever et s'incliner à son tour et lui dire de saluer.

-B'jour, dit il en se prenant un regard meurtrier de sa sœur.

-Bonjour, répondit Naruto et leur indiquant de se rassoir.

Jiraya regarda le plus jeune de la fratrie avec un petit rire.

-Et bien je crois qu'il y aura deux caractères forts dans cette maison dorénavant. En jetant un regard tendre à Naruto qui le regarda sans sourciller.

Ils discutèrent tous puis Jiraya les relâcha dans la maison après qu'ils ai tous fait allégeance au clan devant Naruto. La vie dans la maison allait quelque peu changer au plus grand plaisir de Jiraya.

Naruto et Gaara au fil du temps commencèrent à se parler et à s'apprécier énormément, les deux jeunes devinrent inséparables, une amitié plus que sincère naquit entre eux et cela ravie Jiraya. Kankuro continua ses études tout en jouant les garde du corps personnel du blond dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, Temari elle reprit des études avec brio et faisait la fierté de Jiraya qui l'a traitait comme sa propre fille. Et en se jour spécial elle restait également à ses cotés. Gaara arriva prêt d'eux.

-Naruto demande à ce que vous soyez à ses cotés avec moi Jiraya.

-Oui bien sur je te suis Gaara.

Il suivie Gaara et Temari les suivie de prêt. Arrivé vers Naruto, Jiraya se plaça à sa gauche, Temari en retrait de Jiraya et Gaara vint à sa droite, Kankuro arriva à son tour et se plaça à l'arrière prêt de sa sœur. Naruto sans se retourner dit d'un ton lasse.

-Aller on y va.

Il se dirigeât vers l'estrade, avec sa troupe, une fois monté dessus il se plaça au milieu les autres autour de lui et Jiraya s'avança, vers le devant de l'estrade, tous les invités dans la salle firent silence.

Jiraya se plaça a l'avant, au centre, puis d'une voix claire et rauque il commença son discourt.

-Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu, je me représente à tous pour les nouveaux membres des clans, je suis Jiraya no Miôboku, j'étais le bras droit de Minato, et le parrain de l'héritier des UZUMAKI, Naruto, Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui car Notre chef de clan comme tout le monde le sais est mort la semaine dernière, et nous sommes ici pour que je vous présente le successeur et désormais notre chef à tous Naruto UZUMAKI.

Il se décala sur la droite, pour laisser passer Naruto qui s'avança au plus prêt du bord de l'estrade. Naruto d'une voix rauque et profonde commença à parler.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Naruto UZUMAKI, petit fils de notre regretter leader, je vous promet que malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai eu tous mes enseignement de mon grand père, et je ferais au mieux et au plus juste pour le clan, je vous remercie d'être là, je vais maintenant vous présenter ma suite, tout d'abord Gaara no Subaku mon bras droit, Gaara s'avança d'un pas s'inclina en remerciant Naruto et se recula à sa place de départ, Mon homme de main Kakashi Atake, l'homme énoncé avec une chevelure argenté et un masque sur la moitié du visage s'avança s'inclina et le remercia avant de s'éclipser, mon conseillé Shikamaru Nara, le jeune homme avec une coiffure en forme d'ananas d'avança s'inclina en le remerciant et redescendit de l'estrade, et mon homme d'honneur Jiraya Miôboku, son parrain s'avança et vain lui sérer la main solennellement, puis se recula. Voilà mes Hommes de confiance si quelqu'un souhaite faire une requête ou s'entretenir avec moi je vous prierais de passé part l'un d'eux, merci encore à tous.

Naruto descendit de l'estrade le menton haut et d'un pas assurer il sorti de la pièce suivie par toute sa troupe sauf Jiraya. Ce dernier lui se retourna face à la foule et leur intima de se rendre tous les uns après les autres pour renouveler l'alliance avec leur nouveau leader puis il parti à la suite de Naruto.

Au fond de la pièce deux yeux onyx n'avait pas laissé passer une seule parole de ses lèvres et avait regardé la scène avec la plus grande attention, devant lui plusieurs chefs de clans discutaient et n'avaient pas l'air vraiment heureux du choix de leur ancien leader pour lui succéder. Il entendait tout ce qui se passé autour de lui.

-Non mais c'est un gamin, il a à peine 15ans comment le Parrain a t-l pu nous faire un tel affront gérer l'organisation avec des enfants, le bras droit et le conseillé sont également du même âge que lui c'est inadmissible.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais laissons faire les choses nous verrons bien lorsqu'il sera acculer nous pourrons agir à notre guise et reprendre le pouvoir.

Les messes basses du même acabit circulé un peu partout autour de lui. Puis on s'adressa à lui.

-Viens suis moi.

Sans faire d'histoire le jeune homme suivie celui devant lui. Ils se dirigèrent dans une grande salle avec en son centre au font un grand fauteuil draper de rouge sang ou siégeait Naruto entourer de sa suite et de quelques autres tous le long de la salle il y avait des gardes du corps, Kankuro à l'entrée s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ? dit-il un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

-Le clan UCHIWA, dit l'ainé des deux jeunes hommes les dents serer et le regard mauvais.

-bien, LE CLAN UCHIWA Monsieur.

Il se décala pour les laisser entré, l'ainée pris la tête de la marche et s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil, personne ne dit un mot avant que Naruto ne commence.

-Itashi.

-Naruto… sama dt il en serrant les dents de dégout.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé te voir ici après que tu es récupérer les rênes de ton clan, dit il un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres son regard glacial dans celui du brun aux yeux noir devant lui.

-Je viens vous prêtez allégeance pour le bien de nos clans respectif

Le brun avait un air hautain et la rage se lisait aux fonds de ses yeux charbons. Le cadet derrière lui ne disait rien en écoutant leurs propos.

-Et bien j'accepte ton allégeance, dit il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, mais si cela me surprends j'en suis assez content je dois dire, qui est le jeune homme derrière toi ?

-Sasuke UCHIWA, mon frère cadet, je viens de le récupérer après la mort de notre père.

-Sasuke, avance toi veux tu ?

Sasuke s'avança et s'inclina devant Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, je vous offre mon allégeance et vous demande un entretien je vous prie, dit-il en restant courbé sous le regard meurtrier de son frère ainé, qui resta à le regarder les yeux grands ouverts.

Naruto après le coup de la surprise, et en voyant l'air d'Itachi, qui le fit sourire intérieurement, déclara.

-Conduisez le dans le petit salon je viendrais une fois que j'aurais vu tout le monde.

Kankuro s'avança et demanda a Sasuke de le suivre. Sasuke s'inclina de nouveau en s'adressant une nouvelle fois à Naruto sans un regard pour son frère.

-Je vous remercie Naruto-Sama.

Naruto lui fit un léger sourire et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Une fois Sasuke parti à la suite de Kankuro, le blond retomba dans le regard d'Itachi qui essayait de contenir une rage meurtrière à l'encontre de son frère.

-Et bien ta famille m'étonnera toujours mon cher Itachi, je dois dire que ton frère à du cran et ça me plait, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas au courant de sa démarche et je souhaiterais que ce qui sera dit entre vous n'inclura pas le clan, je vous prierez d'en tenir compte Naruto-Sama.

Itachi avait une haine féroce envers l'ancien leader du clan UZUMAKI, car d'après ce qu'il savait c'était ce dernier qui avait demandé le seppuku de son père pour avoir voulu trahir le leader des clans. Mais sa fierté passait tout de même après son clan et il dut donc se résigner à faire allégeance au nouveau leader.

-Je ne tiendrais en aucun cas les agissements d'une seule personne à l'encontre de tout un clan Itachi, je ne suis pas mon grand père que tous le sache, je n'obéis plus qu'à moi-même et malgré les agissements de ton père, ton frère ou de mon grand père pour mo chaque personne dois être entendu ou juger séparément m'entend tu bien UCHIWA ? Je ne veux pas d'ancienne querelles dans ma nouvelle alliance le passé est derrière nous c'est a nous nouvelle génération de créer notre futur en seras tu réellement Itachi ?

Naruto c'était levé en tendant la main à Itachi, Shikamaru à l'arrière de tous eu un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Itachi resté mué et ébahi devant la tirade du blond, le regarda l'air de chercher si Naruto pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait d'énoncer, le regardant droit dans les yeux et s'avançant vers lui la main tendu lui affirma.

-j'en serais Naruto-sama, puis il recula d'un pas et s'inclina devant lui.

Naruto eu un léger sourire et déclara.

-J'en suis très heureux Itachi j'espère que l'avenir en sera meilleur. Tu peux te retirer maintenant merci Itachi.

-Merci Naruto-sama dit le brun.

Il allait se retourner quand il croisa le regard de Gaara qui ne sillait pas à la droite de Naruto en le fixant, Itachi eu un léger frison le long de la colonne vertébrale, se détourna du regard turquoise et tourna les talons pour ressortir.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Gaara qui croisa son regard, le blond fit un petit rictus amuser à Gaara qui pris une tinte rose sous les yeux qui fit sourire franchement Naruto. Puis le prochain clan arriva et Naruto repris son expression neutre.

-Le clan HYUGA.

Un jeune homme suivie de deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers Naruto en s'inclinant respectueusement, ils étaient avaient tous les trois de longs cheveux brun et de magnifique yeux gris très pâle, Le jeune homme pris la parôle.

-Naruto-sama je vous pris d'excuser mon oncle Hiashi qui n'a put être présent à cause d'une hospitalisation en urgence.

-Rien de grave je l'espère.

-Une mauvaise pneumonie il devrait très bientôt être à nouveau sur pied.

-J'en suis rassuré.

-Merci Naruto-sama permettez moi de vous présenter mesdemoiselles Hinata et Hanabi Hyuga de la Soke et moi-même Neji Hyuga de la Bunke, nous venons vous porter allégeance de la part de notre clan.

-Je vois est bien j'en suis ravie, et j'espère que la nouvelle génération fera de son mieux pour l'avenir de nos clans.

-Nous ferons notre possible Naruto-sama, dirent-ils tous les trois en s'inclinant.

-j'en suis ravie, merci à vous, vous pouvez y aller.

-Oui merci Naruto-sama dirent ils en tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les différents clans se succédèrent pendant de nombreuses heures tout ce passa plutôt bien malgré les réticences des plus âgés des clans, mais Naruto sut trouver les mots pour leur faire accepter, et même changer quelques avis sur sa personne.

Ce fut un moment long et épuisant lorsque tout fût terminer les différents clans repartir et la demeure retrouva sa pseudo tranquillité, Naruto n'avait pas oublié le cadet Uchiwa et une fois son escorte renvoyé à leur tache se dirigeât au petit salon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

**Alors quand pensez-vous ? Des coms svp je voudrais savoir si cela plait ^^ merci à tous**


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : **Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing :** Narusasu** et peut être d'autres

Rating : **M**

**Résumé** : naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

Note :** lemon** il y en aura juste pour le plaisir,** il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes**.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fait tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 2**

Le jeune Parrain ouvrit la porte donnant sur le petit salon, le jeune Uchiwa était déjà au milieu de la pièce un genou à terre échine courbé en direction de la porte d'où Naruto était entrée. Le blond fut assez surpris de trouver le brun dans cette position à vrai dire, une fois la surprise passé il se dirigeât vers son invité et pris la parole.

-relève toi, ne me dit pas que tu es resté dans cette position depuis les dernières heures tout de même ?

-Non Naruto-Sama, j'ai entendu vos pas approché. Il fixait son opposant droit dans les yeux.

Naruto plissa quelque peu les yeux à cette annonce, l'air de soupçonner quelque chose de suspect mais de ne pas vouloir y croire.

-Mes pas ? Rare sont les personnes pouvant faire cela dans notre milieu, et l'on va dire qu'il serait très mal habile de ta pars de vouloir me faire admette que tu es l'une de ses personnes. Ses yeux s'étends rétrécit au fur et à mesure de sa phrase en fixant toujours les deux orbes noires.

-Je ne veux vous induire en erreur Naruto-Sama, et je vous confirme, que je suis malgré les apparences et mon statue dans mon clan, bien la personne que je prétends être.

Naruto senti la colère monter en lui sur cette dernière phrase prononcé. Comment pouvais t'il prétendre être, jamais l'on prenait un parent du leader de clan pour cela, jamais. Naruto le regarda quelques seconde sans rien dire plus commença à faire le tour de l'individu qui prétendait être ce qu'il ne pouvait être. Tout en continuant à marcher tranquillement dans la pièce, sans montrer son courroux face a cette déclaration plus qu'inattendu puis il reprit la parole.

-Donc tu me dis que ton père aurais choisit un membre de sa propre famille, son propre fils pour cette tache ?

-Oui Naruto-Sama.

Il n'avait pas bougé gardant les mains jointent dans son dos, les jambes légèrement écarté et le regard fixe droit devant lui. Naruto continuer les cents pas dans la pièce, ce retrouvant juste derrière le jeune Uchiwa, il sorti de sa manche un fin poignard de la longueur de son avant bras et le propulsa à quelques millimètre de la tête de Sasuke qui sans bouger la tête avait stoper le poignard par le manche une main contre son oreille. Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux sous la surprise, il ne pouvait y croire comment cette ordure de Fugaku avait put prendre son propre fils pour cela. Sasuke ce retourna et tendit le poignard a Naruto en le tenant par la lame, ce dernier le récupéra et le remit en place sans montrer aucune émotion, et repris la parole.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois autant exposé aux yeux de tous ? Et pourquoi as-tu encore ta langue ?

-Mon père pensait que justement personne ne pourrait s'en douter et j'ai encore ma langue pour n'éveiller également aucun soupçon.

-Ton père était encore plus fourbe et manipulateur que je ne l'aurais cru. Dit-il d'un ton froid et dépité. Pourquoi me l'avouer et venir à moi de la sorte ? L'assassin Royal d'un clan logiquement devient libre et s'évanouie dans la nature à la mort de son maitre.

-Je ne sais faire que cela, chasser puis éliminer, et je pense que vu votre élévation plus que rapide à la tête de nos clans, vous n'avez pas encore dut choisir qui occuperait cette fonction pour votre compte Naruto-Sama.

-Effectivement.

-Je viens donc vous proposer mes services et vous porter allégeance jusqu'à ma mort Naruto-Sama, dit-il dans une courbette.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme devant lui, et lui releva le visage face a lui avec deux doigts sous le menton, pour planter ses yeux dans ceux noir du brun, le regard d'onyx le troubla quelque peu mais il n'en montra rien.

-Je veux bien accepter ton offre Uchiwa, à une condition c'est que tu sois à mes cotés au grand jour de jour comme de nuit, pour que personne ne ce doute de rien tu seras considéré comme mon amant, ce qui permettra à tous de voir que tu as quitté ton clan pour suivre ton amant, nous feront passé cela pour un accord pour celer nos deux clan en échange de la réhabilitation de ton clan au sein de notre organisation, es-tu prêt à cela ? Quitter ton clan pour me suivre ? Naruto avait dit cela d'un ton froid et neutre en continuant de fixer le cadet Uchiwa droit dans les yeux.

Pour Naruto poser cet affront d'être remit au rang de simple courtisant, et le montrer aux yeux de tous, devait démontrer la loyauté de Sasuke envers lui abandonnant toute fierté et son rang dans son propre clan, pour devenir le courtisant, la propriété du leader des clans, un simple amant. Avec cela Naruto serrait fixé sur le désir de Sasuke de le servir.

-Je l'accepte Naruto-Sama et vous offre ma vie pour vous servir, dit-il en posant un genou à terre.

-Soit, que cela soit ainsi, retourne chez toi dis à ton frère que tu souhaite devenir mon amant pour celer votre réhabilitation que cette requête viens de toi que tu t'es proposé pour le clan et son honneur, son estime pour toi remontera et il te laissera partir plus facilement. Une fois cela fait nous pourrons celer l'accord officiellement et tu viendras vivre dans cette demeure.

-Oui Naruto-Sama.

-Très bien je vais voir mon conseillé pour les démarches, tu peux te retirer à présent.

-Oui Naruto-Sama, je vous remercie Naruto-Sama.

Sasuke après une courbette princière ce retira pour rentré dans la demeure de son clan.

Naruto s'installa dans un des fauteuils en faisant appeler Gaara et Shikamaru. Une fois arrivé dans le salon il leur demanda de s'assoir également et leur raconta la séance avec Sasuke. Gaara après la surprise de la déclaration que Sasuke avait faite à Naruto comme quoi il était l'assassin royal du clan Uchiwa pour le compte de son propre père, furent soufflé d'apprendre le plan organisé par leur propre leader mais cela leur paru plausible et assez convainquant du point de vue du Nara, après la demande de son leader de faire le nécessaire pour ces démarches le conseillé pris congé et laissa le Parrain et son bras droit seul dans le salon. Gaara fixant Naruto un petit rictus aux lèvres attendit de croisé son regard que le parrain avait attardé sur la sortie du Nara. Quand le regard azur croisa celui turquoise, Naruto sut que son ami voulait plus de détails sur tout ça, d'un petit sourire complice il prit la parole.

-Oui mon cher Gaara que veux-tu savoir ?

-Alors tu as craqué sur lui ?

-Moi craqué ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-On va dire que je te connais depuis le temps.

-Disons plutôt que le besoin de me distraire à pris une petite place dans ma décision si c'est ce que tu insinue. Dit-il un rictus de prédateur sur les lèvres, il faut bien que les enseignements que mon grand père m'a fait apprendre, par de très bon enseignants et enseignantes, me serve quelque peu à me divertir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, tu ne crois pas ? Et au moins avec lui pas besoin de sentiments illusoire, nous avons était élevé dans le même milieu, je pense en quelque sorte de la même façon même si son père à un peu poussé le vis à faire de lui non pas seulement un excellent mafieux mais en plus un assassin hors paire.

-Tu n'as pas tors de vouloir te divertir un temps soit peu, loin de là mais tu sais parfois à force de vivre prêt d'une personne l'on peut arriver à éprouver des choses et arriver à éprouver des sentiments qui peuvent changer les choses, et vu ta position permet moi de te rappeler que les erreurs peuvent te couter cher, et malgré que tu n'as pas choisi ta vie ainsi, tu as beaucoup d'ennemis qui n'attende qu'une faille pour te piéger.

-Me prendrais tu pour un ignare mon ami ? Puis-je te rappeler que mon cœur de glace est très bien comme cela, et je ne suis pas prêt de changer ça, les apprentissages de mon grand père mon permis de savoir plusieurs choses , l'affectif est une chimère elle n'est que poudre aux yeux, les sentiments te font t'affaiblir et une dernière chose et pas la moindre l'organisation passe avant tout le reste je suis devenu ce jour le père et le protecteur d'une famille quelque peu assez grande et je peux te le garantir je ne rechignerais devant rien pour sauver l'ensemble de l'organisation.

-Je le sais Naruto, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que tu as dut vivre et je ne mets pas en cause ni tes compétences, ni ton statue et encore moins tes idées, mais je voulais juste te faire comprendre que si le besoin s'en fait sentir et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un je serais toujours là pour t'épauler et te soutenir si jamais il le fallait.

-Je te remercie Gaara, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tu reste vraiment indispensable, dit il le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent le poigné en se fixant droit dans les yeux. Et Naruto repris avec un ton plus enfantin et amuser, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Et toi Gaara j'ai vu le regard que tu as lancé à l'ainé, dit moi les beaux yeux de ce cher Uchiwa ne t'aurait-il pas troublé quelque peu ?

-Comment ça ? dit il d'un ton détaché.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Gaara, je connais tes gouts en matière d'homme et celui là n'a également rien à envié à personne du niveau physique.

-J'avoue qu'il à un physique des plus attirant, mais dois-je te rappeler qui il est ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit homme à ce focalisé sur la provenance de la marchandise qu'il convoite, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Naruto, je vois mal ce Monsieur qui à un nombre incalculable de conquêtes à son actif autant auprès des femmes que des hommes, vouloir un coup avec le bras droit du leader qui le dirige avec la fierté de cet homme je ni pense même pas à vrai dire.

-Le désire charnel d'un homme dépasse parfois sa fierté mon ami.

-Oui tu n'as pas tort dit-il avec un petit rire bref, nous verrons bien.

Naruto lui fit un sourire complice. Et lui dit.

-Bon aller ce n'est pas tout il faut que nous allions diner, car mine de rien, il est quand même très tard et j'ai une envie de dormir après tout ça tu n'imagine même pas.

-Oui je suis d'accord des journées comme ça, heureusement quelles ne sont pas nombreuses.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle à mangé ou les attendaient Jiraya, Temari et Kankuro. Jiraya débuta la conversation.

-Bon et bien, ce fut une journée chargé mais tout c'est bien passé finalement, toutes les alliances on était renouvelé et il ni a eu aucun incident.

-Oui c'est certain et j'ai rajouté une petite close au contrat du clan Uchiwa, pour la réintégration de son clan Itachi va devoir me céder son cadet pour qu'il devienne mon amant. Lâchât-il telle une bombe.

Jiraya resta figé la fourchette en l'air les yeux largement ouvert, Temari et Kankuro qui était face a lui le regardèrent les yeux exorbité mais ne dirent pas un mot, alors que Jiraya sorti de sa torpeur ce mis à bégayer.

-T…tu as…fait …quoi ?

-Ne soit pas surpris comme ça Jiraya, tu sais très bien que l'une des formations de mon grand père consister à m'apprendre les plaisirs charnels sans attachement pour la sécurité du clan au vu d'une alliance comme celle-ci ou bien une autre.

-Non mais ce n'est pas le problème Naruto, pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose si rapidement.

-Il faut bien que je m'impose d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette décision m'appartient dans son intégralité, les arrangements sont le quotidien d'un leader d'après les enseignements de mon grands père, je me trompe Jiraya.

Naruto avait sorti sa réplique d'un ton neutre et qui ne prêtait pas à la contradiction de ses dires. Jiraya en resta sans voix un petit moment puis se leva de table en partant en direction de la porte sans se retourner lui dit.

-Faite comme il vous plaira Naruto-Sama.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard ahuri de Kankuro et Temari, qui se levèrent en saluant Naruto et suivirent Jiraya. Gaara lui fixait son ami le regard neutre.

-Pourquoi as-tu était si dure avec lui ?

-Je dois m'imposer en tant que leader des clans, si je commence à me faire avoir par mes sentiments tout sera foutu en l'air, je ne peux pas permettre même de sa part de me faire sermonner ou donner des directives.

- Naruto regarde moi s'il te plait, une fois le regard de Naruto acquit il reprit, ne deviens pas comme ton grand père, oui ses enseignements était dans l'ensemble bon pour le poste que tu dois occuper maintenant, mais souviens toi de ce que tu me disais, que cet homme était froid sans cœur et qu'il ne voyait que le profit et rien d'autre, tu veux vraiment devenir cet homme là ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Oui tu l'as, personne de ton entourage ne remettra tes compétences ou même ton autorité en doute, nous avons toujours était là pour toi, nous t'avons soutenu, aidé comme l'on le pouvait, nous ne te lâcherons pas maintenant tu le sais ça, ton parrain ne voulais rien remettre en cause de ton choix, il voulais seulement comprendre, il a continuellement peur pour toi depuis le jour ou il t'a recueilli, et sa plus grosse crainte c'est maintenant réalisé, tu es a la place la plus convoiter pratiquement du japon, tu n'as que 15ans, même si tu auras tes 16ans dans peu de temps tu as évoluer bien plus vite que les autres de ton âge, je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix, mais tu reste un enfant à ses yeux et de son point de vu a lui il doit te protéger, même si il ne s'en sent plus capable avec l'avancée des événements ressent, il se sent impuissant donc si même toi tu le rejette imagine un peu son mal être, tu te dis un cœur de glace mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'être avec tout le monde tu sais, les choses change avec le temps, et ce n'est pas toi qui me disais vouloir changer ce monde à commencer par l'organisation ? Que tu voulais que les différents clans soit uni et non que tous règne dans la crainte, tu me disais que l'unification était la clef d'une bonne organisation l'as-tu oublié ?

-J'ai grandit Gaara.

-Non je ne crois pas qu'oublier ses rêves soit un signe de maturité Naruto, je le prendrais plutôt comme un signe de faiblesse, l'es tu Naruto ?

Le regard de Naruto devint plus dur presque menaçant.

- Me défierais-tu Gaara ?

-Loin de là Naruto, je te suis entièrement dévoué et tu le sais je voudrais juste que tu me montre ce rêve que tu avais et je te le rappel que tu m'as promis d'accomplir, reviendrais tu sur tes promesses Naruto ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent un bon moment, puis d'un soupir lasse Naruto repris.

-Je te montrerais Gaara, que mes rêves n'étais pas vint et que je peux changer les choses.

Un sourire sincère illumina leurs deux visages, Naruto sorti de table en saluant son ami d'un signe de tête. Gaara lui fit un rictus et une fois Naruto sorti poussa un grand soupir en ce disant à lui-même.

« Et bien l'électro choque était surement nécessaire. »pensa le roux.

Naruto en sortant se dirigeât vers la chambre de son parrain, et frappa, il y eu un léger bruit de gorge. Naruto entra et trouva Jiraya dans un fauteuil prêt de sa fenêtre à regarder dehors, son regard ne lâchait pas la lune. Naruto s'avança en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je…je suis désolé…Jiraya. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Jiraya poussa un long soupir.

-Je ne voulais pas tu sais.

-Ecoute Naruto je sais ce que tu as sur les épaules, et je le déplore, crois moi si je pouvais ne serais-ce qu'un peu te soulager de ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour un enfant de ton âge, je le ferais, tu peux en être certain, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause tes démarches mais seulement… je… Je m'inquiète, je suis désolé je ne peu pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, tu es comme mon fils Naruto, je n'arrive pas à me faire a l'idée que tu ne puis-ce vivre une vie normal d'un adolescent de ton âge, je suis désolé Naruto, je sais que je te rajoute un poids en te disant cela mais je veux que tu sache que tant que je vivrais je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sa voix fini sa phrase dans un léger sanglot qui retenu autant qu'il pouvait, Naruto s'approcha de lui posa ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa tête sur l'une d'elles.

-Je le sais Jiraya, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça, tu as toujours étais là pour moi et je t'en remercie, je te promets de changer, et de changer les choses, je vais faire évoluer ces mentalités et je deviendrais le meilleur leader de tous, je te le promets.

Jiraya eu un petit rire bref, et passage une main par-dessus son épaule pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son filleul.

-Ton cœur de glace serait-il en train de fondre Naruto ?

-Peut-être qui sais ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa Jiraya sur la joue et se redirigeât vers la porte en lui disant.

-Merci papa, bonne nuit.

Le temps que Jiraya se retourne Naruto avait refermé la porte, il eu un grand sourire tendre et dit.

-Bonne nuit fiston.


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Un cœur de glace incandescent

Pairing : Narusasu et peut être d'autres

Rating : **M**

Résumé : naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

Note : lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.

Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fait tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais^^.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Réponse : reviews sans compte**

Guest : oui voilà la suite^^ et merci pour toutes tes reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer, même si comme tu le dit je ne respect pas toujours les caractères lol

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 3**

C'était le début de l'hiver, le parc autour de la demeure était immaculé, Naruto qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux regardait par la baie vitrée de sa chambre, ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs cette neige, c'était un jour immaculé comme celui où ses parents étaient mort, plus que 5 jours avant son anniversaire et 10 jours avant l'anniversaire de leurs mort déjà 6ans qu'ils n'étaient pus là, Le blond n'avait pas le moral pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, le cœur n'y était pas cela faisait 3mois qu'il avait pris la tête de l'organisation, dans 3 mois il fixerait son alliance avec le clan Uchiwa, ils avaient décider d'attendre leur 16ans à tous les deux pour celer leur arrangement lui ce serais ce mois ci et Sasuke le mois prochain, Itachi n'avait pas rechigné à tout cela, il espérait juste que Sasuke ne le regrette pas, car lui pensait que cette arrangement venait de son cadet, par contre pour leur oncle s'était tout autre chose, et il ruminait dans son coin. L'entente entre les deux clans se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant, Naruto et Sasuke étant dans le même établissement scolaire ainsi que Kankuro et Gaara, ils apprenaient à se connaitre doucement malgré leur caractères assez froid à tous les deux, ils arrivaient tout de même à avoir des discutions. Malgré les quelques tentatives assassinats à l'encontre de Naruto , dut à d'autres membres de clans adverses pour le descendre de son piédestal, qu'il défendait de mains de maitre, même Kankuro et Gaara qui logiquement étaient ses gardes du corps désignés dans l'enceinte scolaire n'avaient même pas besoin d'intervenir vu le niveau en arts martiaux de leur Parrain, sasuke lui restait souvent en retrait regardant sans agir mais prêt à le faire à tout instant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais pour l'instant rien de bien méchant à première vu les connaissance de Naruto n'étant pas à mettre en doute.

Les jours se ressemblait, et la vie était assez monotone à vrai dire. Naruto étant distant et froid plus par obligation, aimait se retrouver le soir tranquillement dans le petit salon à discuter et se détendre en compagnie de Gaara et parfois Sasuke ce joignait à eux, rien dans l'attitude de Naruto et Sasuke ne transparaissait de leur futur union public, malgré les pensées et rêves assez explicite qui prenait Naruto de plus en plus souvent au dépourvu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'anniversaire de Naruto arriva mais rien ne fut organisé, il ne voulait pas de fête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avec le souvenir encore trop présent de la mort de ses parents, la joie ne s'y prêtait nullement. Le jour anniversaire de la tragédie de sa famille Naruto se rendit sur la tombe de ses parents, accompagné jusqu'à la grille par Gaara et quelques gardes du corps un peu plus loin surveillant le périmètre, il laissa son ami au portail et se dirigeât vers les tombes, s'accroupissant devant les deux tombes, il alluma un bâton d'encens, baissa la tête dans une prière silencieuse, resta ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, quand il releva la tête il s'adressa à ses parents d'une voix à peine audible, leur racontant l'année écoulé, en leur disant de se rassurer qu'il était bien entouré et soutenu par son entourage, que tout allé bien, une fois son monologue achevé, il se redressa, salua ses parents silencieusement et reparti, en direction de Gaara, qui ne l'aillant pas quitté des yeux lui rouvrit le portail et il se dirigèrent à la voiture les ramenant à la demeure.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Les jours passaient, l'anniversaire de Sasuke passa puis les derniers mois les séparant de leur alliance, nous étions le jour de la réception, les deux clans concernés se trouvaient autour d'une grande table, Naruto à un bout et Itachi en face de lui, Sasuke à la droite de son frère, les membres les plus proches des deux clans à savoir les bras droits, conseillés et toutes les personnes de confiances respectives au deux clan debout autour un peu en retrait. Naruto pris la parole.

-je suis ravis de cette alliance Itachi, et je te promets que ton frère sera traité avec respect et comme un membre à part entière du clan. Cet accord, est une grande avancée dans la réussite et la grandeur de nos clans cela nous rendra plus fort et plus uni, et je dois t'avouer que cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer les vieilles querelles passées, mais je ne le peux malheureusement pas, mais je ferais tout pour que l'avenir en soit meilleur.

-Je vous remercie Naruto-Sama, j'espère sincèrement en cette alliance de réconciliation, et je vous confis mon petit frère, en espérant qu'il soit digne de l'intérêt que vous lui portez et qu'il face honneur à nos deux clans.

-J'en suis convaincu mon ami. Maintenant je vais demander à tout le monde de sortir d'ici et de nous laisser seuls tous les trois.

Les interpellés autour de la table, assez surpris se regardèrent avant pour les uns attendant le consentement du chef du clan Uchiwa, qui leur donna d'un signe de tête, et de l'autre se dirigeant vers la sortie directement, une fois tout le monde sorti, la discussion repris entre les deux clefs de clan, sasuke restant silencieux.

-Itachi, je voulais te demander comment votre oncle Madara avait pris la nouvelle ? Vu que je sais qu'il à la rancune très tenace.

-Et bien pour être tout a fait franc Naruto-Sama, il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris je l'ai mis sous surveillance constante pour qu'il ne nuise pas à cet alliance et ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Il à encore quelques hommes qui lui sont fidèles mais si vous le souhaitez je peux éliminer ces quelques hommes sans grand intérêt.

-Et bien je vois que tu as déjà pris des mesures et je te demanderais qu'au premier faut pas d'un de ses hommes ils soient tous éliminé et que ton oncle me soit livré, es tu en accord avec ça ?

-Bien sur Naruto-Sama, je sais très bien le rôle qu'à joué mon oncle dans la décision de mon père à trahir l'organisation, et je vous le livrerais absolument sans soucis.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, bon et bien maintenant que tout à était dit et que tout est clair je vais me retirer pour vous laisser un peu seuls quand vous aurez terminé dites le au garde derrière les portes ils te reconduiront Itachi et à toi sasuke ils mèneront à moi. Je te dis au revoir Itachi et tu peux passer voir ton frère quand bon te semble.

-Merci Naruto-Sama, dire t'ils en cœur en se levant pour le saluer.

Il leur répondit d'un hochement de tête et sorti laissant les deux frères dans la salle et il se dirigeât au petit salon en interpelant la gouvernante de la demeure pour lui dire d'installer les affaires du cadet Uchiwa dans les appartements adjacent aux siens.

Une fois que les deux frères Uchiwa fut ressortie de la salle, Itachi parti et Sasuke demanda à une servante de le conduire à Naruto. Arrivé devant le petit salon la servante frappa à la porte en annonçant l'Uchiwa, Naruto lui dit d'entré et une fois la porte refermé lui demanda de s'assoir et pris la parole.

-Alors Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé très loquasse tout à l'heure, dit il un petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien Naruto-Sama…

-Naruto suffira, et tu peux me tutoyer à présent, tu es maintenant officiellement considéré comme mon amant.

-Oui Naruto-S…Naruto, je vous…je te dirais que mon frère et moi-même n'avons pratiquement pas vécu ensemble vu que lui devait reprendre le flambeau familial et moi suivre mon entrainement plus que spécial. Sans qu'il n'en sache rien de plus mon père ne me voulais pas dans ses pates donc m'a vite écarter de la route d'Itachi, nous apprenons à nous connaitre que maintenant à vrai dire.

-Je vois et bien comme je lui ai clairement dit je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'il te rende visite autant qu'il voudra, j'espère sincèrement que vous puissiez créer des liens ce serais dommage autrement.

-Oui je l'espère aussi j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose et je crois qu'Itachi s'en veux de ne pas avoir résisté à mon père pour ne pas me voir.

-Tu vois Sasuke je suis content que l'on ai pris notre temps pour cette alliance et que nous aillons appris à nous connaitre avant car au moins maintenant nous arrivons à nous parler franchement et cela me ravie. Dit-il avec un beau sourire.

Le premier vrai sourire que Sasuke puis voir depuis les mois qu'ils apprenaient à se connaitre, et il devait avouer que cela lui faisais un petit quelque chose, un petit pincement à un endroit qu'il pensait inexistant, et ça le troubla quelque peu mais sans le montré évidemment. Et il répondit à Naruto.

-J'en suis ravie également et j'espère que notre entente et relation ne fera que croitre, je veux à tout pris t'être utile et je l'espère un bon soutien.

-Je suis persuadé que tout ira dans se sens, dit-il souriant, et maintenant voudrais tu voir tes appartements, ou souhaite tu diner en premier ?

-Et bien je voudrais me rafraichir un peu avant le diner si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter.

Sasuke emboita le pas à naruto qui sorti du salon pour se diriger vers leur aile de l'immense bâtiment. Ils passèrent le grand hall d'entré et ce dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements du brun il ouvrit en lui disant.

-Et voilà tes appartements, bienvenue chez toi Sasuke.

Ils entrèrent et le brun découvrir un assez grand salon dans le style moderne tout dans les teintes en nuance de noir à gris pale, un grand canapé en U au centre face à un écran plat au mur, dans un coin un bureau avec une chaise et pas loin du canapé une table avec 4chaises, les murs joliment décoré de tableau dont un tout particulier placé au dessus de la télé donc face à la porte d'entrée ou était représenté l'éventail rouge et blanc de la famille Uchiwa.

-C'est assez soft je sais mais je voulais que tu l'aménage à tes gouts.

Le brun lui fit un rictus de remercîment et balada ses yeux dans la pièce en commençant à en faire le tour. Naruto se dirigeât vers une porte sur la gauche de l'entrée et l'ouvrit.

-Et là c'est ta chambre.

Sasuke s'avançât pour se poster prêt de Naruto, et découvrit un grand lit couvert de cousins et d'une grosse couette recouvert de soie noir, mur gris clair et décoré avec gout mais toujours soft.

-Et la porte sur la droite là c'est ta salle de bain et la porte au font c'est ma chambre.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto pour l'observer, le blond sentant son regard ajouta.

-Tu peux l'emprunter quand tu veux, avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke eu un rictus et se dirigeât vers le lit et si positionnant de façon à ce que Naruto le vois se mettre allongé sur les coudes à plat ventre, les jambes légèrement écarté dans une pose aguichante. Naruto passa son regard sur le cops offert et eu un frisson glacé le long de l'échine, se dirigeât vers le lit et s'arrêtât devant le lit face à Sasuke, qui se redressa nonchalamment pour se mettre dressé sur ses genoux face au blond qui ne bougeait plus, là a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres qu'il trouvait très aguichantes. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, Sasuke commençait à avoir des sueurs face au charisme du blond et n'avait qu'une envie combler l'espace qui le séparait de cet être qu'il trouvait à la fois si sensuel et effrayant de part sa position sociale, il était à sa merci, dans sa demeure, mais tout cela rajoutait à son excitation. Naruto vis la légère teinte rose sortir sur les joues du brun à mesure que l'attente qu'il imposait ce prolongeait, il lui releva le visage d'un doigt plongeant dans l'océan d'encre de chine du brun, ce dernier eu du mal à maintenir ce regard d'un bleu si pure scruter jusqu'au fond de son âme, Naruto fini par combler l'espace et Sasuke se sentit fondre sous cet échange, ils avaient pourtant eu chacun de nombreuses conquête mais ce baissé qui au début chaste et presque innocent devint rapidement enflammer, leurs lèvres brulantes, quand une langue vint quémander l'accès à l'antre chaude de l'autre, des soupirs se mêlaient à l'échange, le blond s'avançât d'avantage, posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son opposé. Le baisé dura quelques minutes avant que Naruto n'y mette fin en le regardant dans les yeux et lui murmurant.

-Et bien je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de fougue de ta part, mais cela me plait grandement je dois dire, mais pour l'instant je te laisse te rafraichir le diner va être servie rapidement.

Et dans un dernier baisé chaste et un sourire plus qu'aguicheur, il se dirigeât vers la sortie de la chambre. Sasuke une fois le blond sortie de ses appartement, se laissa tombé sur son lit en un long soupir, et le sourire aux lèvres, il n'aurait pas pensait que les choses puissent tourner de cette manière mais loin de lui déplaire, il se sentait bien, et cela fût assez nouveau pour lui. Après avoir réajusté sa tenue et être passé vite fait dans sa salle de bain pour se passer un petit coup d'eau sur le visage, il quitta lui aussi ses appartement en se dirigeant vers la salle à mangé pour y retrouver tout le monde déjà attablé.

Quand il arriva dans la salle tout le monde le regarda sans un mot puis Naruto se leva pour lui indiquer de prendre place face à lui à l'autre bout de la table, les premiers plats fut servi, puis Naruto pris la parole.

-Sasuke, je fais les présentations officiels, a ma gauche mon parrain et tuteur depuis la mort de mes parents, Jiraya, à ma droite Gaara mon bras droit que tu connais déjà bien sur, à sa droit Kankuro son frère que tu as déjà vu aussi au lycée, et enfin notre chère demoiselle, temari la sœur de ces deux là, dit il en montrant Gaara et Kankuro. Sasuke les salua tous d'un petit signe de tête, et s'adressa a tous.

-Je suis ravie de vous connaitre et j'espère être digne du clan Uzumaki.

-Ne soit pas si formel dit Naruto avec un sourire, ici nous sommes en famille et non en repas d'affaire.

Sasuke un peu dérouté par cette déclaration s'adressa à Naruto.

- Excuse-moi les vieilles habitudes, on va dire que ma famille est loin d'être un exemple de chaleur humaine, dit-il dans un petit rictus.

-Tu fais maintenant parti de la famille gamin, dit Jiraya avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke eu un rictus à l'appellation à son encontre. Dans cette maison il n'était plus un des fils Uchiwa, il n'était plus que l'amant du leader et donc le membre d'une autre famille, et qui à première vu s'avérait bien différente de la sienne, et cela le fit tiquer légèrement mais ne le dérangeât pas vraiment.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ici ? Dit Temari l'air ravie du nouveau venu.

-Et bien, cela me change à vrai dire mais ce n'est pas déplaisant.

Naruto sourit de cette déclaration. Le clan de son amant ne devait pas être facile à première vu, pourtant à sa souvenance, et d'après les pensées qu'avait son père, même un Yakuza avait le droit d'avoir des sentiments, s'ils restaient dans le domaine de l'entourage proche bien sur, mais ils y avaient le droit tout de même. Mais vu la position et le statue que lui avait infligé son père, cela ne l'étonnerait que très peu qu'il n'ai jamais pu avoir ce droit. Sasuke d'après ce qu'il savait avait eu sa mère que ses trois première années avant que celle-ci ne décède d'un cancer, elle c'était bien battu d'après les dire mais la maladie avait fini par gagné, et le petit déjà séparé de son frère ainé élevé dans l'unique but de la succession, c'était retrouvé seul avec son père qui en avait plus fait son outil que son enfant. Naruto se dit que dans son malheur, il avait quand même eu une famille de substitution, entre son parrain jouant le rôle de père et Gaara, Kankuro et Temari les frères et sœur même si lui étant le plus jeune et pourtant portant toutes les responsabilités.

Le diner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, entre les discutions banals et les quelques questionnements de tous envers Sasuke qui répondais toujours un peu en battant en retraite dès que les sujets abordé devenaient un peu trop sur sa famille et ce qu'il faisait à l'époque antérieur au décès de son père, changeant de sujet habilement au yeux de tous mais ils ne le questionnaire pas trop non plus pour ne pas braquer le petit nouveau.

Le repas fini, Sasuke les salua tous et leur souhaita une bonne nuit en se retirant dans ses appartements. Naruto suivi de peu, après un rictus légèrement moqueur de la part de Gaara.

Naruto arriva dans sa chambre commençât à retirer sa veste noir, quand il senti deux mains passé de ses hanches au devant de sa chemise pour remonter se poser sur son nœud de cravate, un souffle chaud dans son cou, le fit frémir et il se laissa faire tout en chuchotant.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Je vais t'y aider chuchota au creux de son oreille une voix roque et suave.

Naruto se laissa faire pendant que sa cravate glissa au sol et que les mains inquisitrices défaisaient lentement mais surement les boutons de sa chemise bordeaux, de léger baisés furent déposé dans sa nuque, Naruto ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse et se laissa aller à ses sensations, une fois la chemise déboutonné. Les mains se baladèrent en douces caresses sur son torse mis à nu, pour finir par lui retirer complètement sa chemise qui tomba au sol dans un léger bruit de soie froissé.

Les mains descendirent vers la ceinture du blond qui se déboucla dans un son métallique, le pantalon fut déboutonné et alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol. De douces morsures dans son coup fit frémir le blond qui fini par se retourner.

La vision qu'il eu ne le laissa pas de marbre, se qui fit sourire son opposé aguicheusement en voyant la virilité du blond se dresser face à lui. Sasuke était habillé d'un kimono bleu nuit, outrageusement ouvert sur son torse pale, les deux orbes noirs plongé dans celles océans étaient attirante.

Naruto combla l'espace qui les séparait, et vint prendre les lèvres chaudes et humide du brun, dans un baisé fougueux et possessif, leurs virilités se rencontraient au travers des léger vêtements restant, Sasuke émie un léger gémissement qui ravie le blond. Se dernier fit glisser le kimono au sol et se défit de son boxer.

Puis tout en caressant le brun et l'embrassant, il le colla au mur non loin d'eux, Sasuke le rose aux joues, se perdait dans ses sensations de domination qu'ils trouvaient plutôt agréables, le corps déjà musclé pour son jeune âge du blond le rendait fébrile, ses pecs vinrent se coller sur son torse parfait, malgré la différence de musculature bien plus fine que le blond, ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux couleur d'été, pendant que Naruto lui dévorait le cou et ses tétons devenu bien sensible.

La main de Naruto vint frôler l'aine du brun, qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Hmm...

Le blond se colla encore plus à ce corps qu'il rendait brulant au plus grand plaisir du supplicié.

-Alors … tu veux toujours… m'aider… sous la douche ? Chuchota t il à son oreille.

-Hmmm… o…oui

Sasuke le corps en feu, suivi Naruto dans la salle de bain, quand ils arrivèrent Naruto resta à réfléchir deux secondes entre la douche italienne et le petit bassin d'eau bouillonnante qui la juxtaposait, puis se décida pour la douche, il alluma le jet fort et bien chaud et y attira le brun en le tirant contre lui en s'adossant au mur laissant son amant sous le jet, et voyant l'eau ruisseler sur ce corps magnifique, il se rapprocha de lui en reprenant ses lèvres et le collant contre lui.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et vint se frotter au blond qui soupira d'aise, puis commençât à descendre sur ses pectoraux, s'arrêtant pour suçoter chacun d'eux sensuellement tout en continuant à se frotter à lui langoureusement, Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière pour apprécier chaque sensation que lui prodiguait le brun avec application, quand il vint lécher son aine un gémissement passa ses lèvres, au plaisir du brun qui sourit à ce doux sons a ses oreilles.

Le brun pris le membre tendu devant lui à pleine bouche, sous le gémissement plus fort du blond, qui haletait sous ses caresses.

-Hannn…

Dans un réflexe Naruto empoigna la chevelure ébène, et lui fit faire de long va et vint, le brun senti cette poigne et se laissa diriger pendant un moment avant de commencer à accélérer petit à petit.

-Hmmm… Hann…

Naruto commençait à se sentir partir mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il repoussa le brun lentement en le relevant et le colla face au mur en venant se frotter sur ses fesses si désirable, tout en empoignant ses deux poignés aux dessus de la tête du brun d'une main et la virilité de celui-ci de l'autre, il faisait de lent va et vient sur sa verge tendu, tout en lui mordillant la nuque et se frottant contre lui, le brun perdait pied dans se plaisir. Cette domination ne le gênait pas à son grand étonnement, il aimait ça et ses sens qui d'habitude si aiguisés, à ce moment précis n'était plus que tourbillons et sensations confuse.

-Haaa… Hannn…

Naruto libéra ses mains pour venir présenter trois doigts dans sa bouche haletante, Sasuke les pris en bouche et accompagna les mouvements du blond sur son sexe. Naruto à cette vision si érotique et malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes faillit jouir sur le champ, ce brun était vraiment une bombe dans tout ses gestes. Il retira ses doigts de sa bouche, et vint les présenter à cet anneau de chair qu'il aurait bien pénétré sur le moment si sa conscience ne lui dictait pas encore que ce n'était pas le mieux à faire. Le brun à ce contact se contracta quelque peu.

-C'est ta première fois de cette façon ? Lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille suavement.

-Hmmm…o…oui…haaaa…

Naruto venait d'insérer son premier doigt lentement tout en observant toute les réactions du brun.

-Haaaa…hmmmm…

-Je vais bientôt la trouver ne t'inquiète pas. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Quand il fut habitué à la présence étrangère, il y inséra un second et le brun rejeta subitement la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du blond, le souffle court.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Trouvé lui dit-il a l'oreille en souriant.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus perdu dans son plaisir, il n'était plus que chaleur et gémissements. Naruto inséra son troisième doigt, une fois que Naruto le trouva prêt, il le retourna face à lui.

Sasuke dans un réflexe se cramponna à sa nuque et remonta une jambe le long de la hanche du blond qui l'empoigna fermement.

-Pends…prend moi… hannnn… vite…

Naruto à ses paroles et à la vision de ses yeux embués de plaisir n'y tient plus, il souleva le brun le colla plus fermement au mur, Sasuke vint enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et les verrouilla. Le blond pris sa virilité en main et vint la présenter à l'entrée du brun, il s'enfonça d'un coup sec et vint toucher sa prostate du premier coup. Sasuke dans un mélange de douleur intense et plaisir confus rejeta la tête en arrière, dans un cri.

-Haaaaaaaa…haaaaa…

Naruto attendit que le brun se face à sa présence imposante, quand le brun commença à onduler quémandant plus par cette simple attitude, Naruto commença ses va et viens.

-Haaa…ouiii…haaa

-hmmm…

Naruto accéléra doucement ses coups de reins.

-Haaa…hmmm…pl…plus…fort…

-Hmm…

Naruto augmenta la cadence et fini par se laisser glisser à genoux pour lui prodiguait plus de force pour le pénétré plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. Il prit la verge de sasuke et lui infligeât les mêmes mouvements que son bassin. Le brun sentant la main sur son membre en plus de la pénétration si profonde se senti partir, ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et dans un cri il se rependit sur leur deux torse et dans la main de son amant.

-Haaa…HAAAAAAA

Naruto senti sa verge être resserré et aspiré si fortement qu'il suivi en un râle rauque et puissant.

Il posa son front sur le torse pâle, ils se laissèrent le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles, quand Naruto redressa la tête, il vit le visage du brun encore perdu dans ses sensations. Il était magnifique comme ça le rouge aux joues, le visage serein, et contrairement à son habitude il faisait fragile. Naruto se repris lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, apaisé. Il l'embrassa chastement puis se retira, avec un léger gémissement du brun qui lui resta assis au sol, il le regarda, et lui dit.

-Je vais te laver avec un sourire charmeur.

Le brun se laissa savonner les cheveux, puis voulu se relever, mais ses jambes ne le tenaient plus vraiment et le blond vint le soutenir, le temps que ses jambes s'en remettent. Il le savonna, puis fit de même avec lui-même, ils se séchèrent, et sortir de la salle de bain, Sasuke commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais Naruto l'arrêta.

-Dors avec moi, c'est toujours plus agréable à deux.

Sasuke eu un petit rictus et vint se mettre dans les draps, Naruto vint se placer dans son dos et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir lové l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Un cœur de glace incandescent

Pairing : Narusasu et peut être d'autres

Rating : **M**

Résumé : naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

Note : lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.

Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fais tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais^^.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

**Réponse reviews sans compte : **

**Guest : merci de ta review, une autre encore qui me pousse à écrire de plus en plus tard lol, je te promets que je fais mon maximum pour publier au plus vite^^ et qu'il y aura d'autres lemons lol**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil commençait tout juste à ce lever, des rayons venaient caresser la peau pâle de Sasuke, il ouvrit les yeux lentement. La première chose qu'il vit fut des mèches blondes dépassé du drap, il souleva un peu le tissu, pour voir le visage du bel endormi. Un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, Naruto avait le nez enfuit sur le torse de Sasuke, le visage serin et ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, une main reposait sous sa tête et l'autre sur la hanche du brun. Il faisait tellement enfant comme ça se dit Sasuke, rien à voir avec le visage et la posture impérieuse qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois à la cérémonie de succession. Le grand parrain retrouvait ses mimiques de bambin lorsqu'il dormait.

Sasuke se dégagea lentement, tout en finesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se dirigeât vers sa chambre pour aller prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre du parrain discrètement et se dirigeât en silence vers le lit, arrivé devant se pencha délicatement au dessus des draps et avançât une main vers la masse endormi.

-Qui es-tu ?

La femme stoppa tous nets, tous gestes, en entendant cette voix derrière elle qui lui glaça le sang, elle senti contre sa gorge un métal froid, se doutant de se qu'était se métal elle ne fit pas un geste.

-Du calme Sas'ke, ce n'est que ma domestique, elle vient me réveiller tous les matins.

La femme senti l'éteinte sur sa gorge la quitter, elle reprit son souffle qui s'était stoppé.

-Merci Sakura, mais dorénavant je n'aurais plus besoin que tu me réveil.

-Bien Naruto-sama, je vous souhaite le bonjour et une bonne journée.

Elle s'inclina et s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Le blond redirigeât son regard sur le brun, il avait toujours son poignard à la main, droit comme un « i », vêtu uniquement d'une serviette entourant sa taille et ne cachant que le stricte minimum, ses cheveux goutait encore, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de les sécher, sa peau parsemé de gouttelettes était vraiment alléchante.

-et bien je n'ai pas le droit à mon baisé du matin ? dit Naruto sur un ton taquin

Le brun mit un genou sur le matelas en se rapprochant du blond, il se plaça de manière à ce que son visage surplombe celui du parrain. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, du bout des lèvres. Quelques gouttes tombant de la chevelure ébène glissèrent dans le cou de Naruto le faisant frissonner. Il rattrapa le brun qui commençait à se relever par la nuque, et dans un geste rapide fit pivoter le brun, pour échanger leurs places respectives. Le brun ne protesta pas et se laissa manipuler par son amant. Le blond fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis se redressa lentement, pour plonger ses éclats saphir dans l'océan d'encre face à lui.

-Ca c'est un baissé matinal, lui dit-il, en se redressant le sourire en coin.

Sasuke eu un rictus amusé, tout en se relevant pour attraper à son tour la nuque de son opposant et relancer un baissé enflammé. Lorsque le brun se recula, le blond sourit.

-On ne va quand même pas remettre ça maintenant, non ? J'en suis navré mais j'ai une réunion importante ce matin, mais dès ce soir je serais tout à toi.

-Comme tu voudras, Naruto…sama…

Le brun avec un sourire aguicheur c'était laissé retomber dans les oreillers. Naruto le contempla amusé, puis fini par se levé pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Le brun se leva également pour se diriger vers son dressing pour s'y préparer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se dirigeât vers la salle de réunion de la demeure, Sasuke suis les talons, entouré de kankuro et quelques hommes. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle ou les attendaient les invités du parrain.

Quand Naruto entra tout le monde se leva pour le saluer en courbant l'échine, Naruto alla se placer en bout de table, Sasuke se plaça dernière lui sur le qui vive, les hommes du parrain se dispersèrent autour de la tablé, Un fois assis Naruto s'adressa a l'assemblée autour de la table.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour Naruto-sama répondit ensemble, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi et Hiashi.

- Asseyez-vous

Le clan Hyuga s'exécuta.

-Je vois que vous vous portez mieux Hiashi-dono, cela me ravie de vous voir de nouveau sur pied.

-Oui bien mieux, merci Naruto-Sama

-Alors, que me vos votre visite ? L'on m'a demandé une audience mais l'on ne m'a pas dit la raison de celle-ci.

-Et bien Naruto-Sama je viens vous demandez une requête un peu personnelle je dois dire, cela concerne mon neveu ici présent.

Neji à cette déclaration eu l'air surpris mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Qu'elle est-elle cette demande ? dit-il

-Voilà Neji fait partie comme vous le savez de la branche parallèle de la famille Hyuga et même avec mon statue je ne peux lui permettre d'évoluer au sein du clan à cause de vieille traditions, que je trouve pour ma part dépassé mais pas aux yeux des plus anciens du clan, et je voudrais de ce faite vous demandez de le prendre en tant que l'un de vos subordonné, il est très fiable, et manie plusieurs arts martiaux au niveau de maître mais ses talents et sa progression restera toujours nul à l'intérieur du clan, c'est pour cela que je vous demande si vous pouviez vous charger de lui Naruto-sama. Dit-il en se levant et s'inclinant devant lui bien bas.

Neji restait sans voix et le regard vraiment ébahît devant la déclaration de son oncle qu'il ne soupçonnait pas à première vu. Naruto vit le regard surpris du plus jeune et retourna son regard sur le chef de clan.

-Et bien je trouve votre démarche assez noble Hiashi-dono, je vois que l'avenir de votre neveu vous tien à cœur et je serais ravis de le prendre dans mes hommes, si celui-ci est d'accord bien entendu.

Naruto reposa son regard sur Neji et attendit sa réponse.

-Naruto-sama je serais plus que satisfait de servir sous vos ordres et vous mon oncle je vous remercie de vous inquiétez autant de mon sort, je vous rendrez fière de moi. Dit-il en se levant pour courber l'échine devant Naruto et Hiashi.

-Et bien l'accord et donc celé je vous enverrais mon conseillé pour la paperasse et j'attends que tout cela soit réglé pour vous et que Neji puisse venir s'installer dès que tout sera fini.

-Nous vous remercions Naruto-sama, dirent t-ils ensemble

-Et bien, je m'en vous désolé mais je dois vous quitter, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles. Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres à l'intention de ces demoiselles. Je vous dis à bientôt, et Neji Bienvenue dans la famille.

-Je vous en remercie Naruto-Sama, rajouta Neji en saluant le parrain.

Naruto se retourna rapidement, sur ses gardes en entendant justes derrière lui du grabuge et se retrouva face à face avec un Sasuke tenant un des gardes du corps Hyuga au respect de son katana, à garde blanche, jusque là dissimulé dans les plis de sa tunique blanche. Le garde du corps avait l'arme sous la gorge ou une goutte de sang avait perlé, les yeux écarquillés, un bras maintenu dans son dos par la poigne de Sasuke, et un masque noir recouvrant la moitié inférieur de son visage comme tous les gardes présent dans la salle. Un fin poignard reposé à ses pieds.

-Que signifie… commença le plus vieux des Hyuga

-Cet homme à essayé de vous poignarder Naruto-sama. Dit Sasuke d'une voix grave à l'oreille du prisonnier.

Le dit prisonnier, avait de grands yeux affolés en regardant le parrain le dévisager sans sourciller.

-Puis-je l'emmener, en attente de vos ordres Naruto-sama ?

-Naruto-sama, je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Dit Hiashi avec une certaine crainte.

-Je vous crois Hiashi-dono, vous ne seriez pas venu avec votre famille et héritiers au complet pour un assassina, et de plus si mal orchestré, dit Naruto un rictus amuser sur les lèvres en regardant le prisonnier, je connais vos méthodes Hiashi-dono et celle-ci n'en fait aucunement partie, emmène le Sasuke, je vous rejoins dans un moment.

Sasuke emmena sans ménagement son prisonnier qui tentait de se débattre.

Naruto se retourna vers les Hyuga et leur dit.

-la gangrène s'infiltre partout Hiashi-dono, ne vous en inquiétez pas je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur l'on ne peu pas connaitre personnellement tous ses hommes, je vais vous laissez et aller régler cet incident.

Naruto se retourna le regard froid et sorti de la salle. Il se dirigeât, vers la salle qu'il réservait à se genre d'affaire, en ouvrant la porte il retrouva Sasuke appuyé contre le mur et le prisonnier menotté à une chaise.

-Alors, alors qu'avons-nous là ? dit Naruto un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Obito Uchiwa, le fils de Madara Uchiwa répondit du tac o tac Sasuke

-Obito ? C'est ton cousin ?

-L'on ne choisit pas sa famille, répondit Sasuke d'un ton désabusé

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre Sasuke ironiser sur sa famille mais cela l'amusa.

-Et bien Obito, que me vaux l'honneur de la visite dérangeante de ta personne, ton père n'a pas compris mon avertissement ?

-Obito, toujours marqué ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Très bien Sasuke vas me chercher Ibiki veux tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Puis-je m'en occuper ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir !

Sasuke avança jusqu'à Obito se plaça derrière lui. Naruto assis en face d'Obito regarda le manège de son amant.

-Alors mon cher cousin, dit nous pourquoi cette visite, a première vu ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin qui frémit d'appréhension. Il fit glisser sa main gauche le long du bras de son cousin en se penchant à son oreille.

-Tu sais si tu dis tout ta mort sera plus douce et plus rapide.

Il saisie la main gauche de son cousin et la plaça sur la table devant lui, Obito avant les yeux exorbité en regardant Naruto devant lui qui garda son air froid, avec toujours ce petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Obito dégluti difficilement.

-Alors ?

Sasuke avait parlé d'une voix grave, une goutte de sueur froide descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de son cousin. Mais il ne desserra pas les dents. Dans un geste fluide et rapide Sasuke dégaina son sabre et vain le planter dans la main posé sur la table devant lui, en plantant la table en dessous par la même occasion.

Obito se mit à hurler sa douleur, et le fond de ses yeux reflétait une peur innommable.

-Tu n'as toujours était qu'un rebut, un lâche et une pourriture, je t'ai enfin à ma merci crois tu que je vais m'arrêter là ? Fait moi plaisir et attends avant de parler, ma jouissance ne sera que plus grande. Tu es encore pire que ton père, tu n'es absolument rien, te souviens tu de notre enfance Obito ? Malgré que tu sois l'ainé, de nous trois, tu aurais dut être plus fort, plus méritant, mais au lieu de ça. Tu ne supportais pas l'humiliation que mon frère te faisait subir au dojo et tu t'es vengé autrement tu lui as fait du mal.

Sasuke retira son katana le fit pivoter à 90° et lui replanta dans la main, faisant hurler son cousin de plus belle. Naruto restait à regarder la vengeance, à première vu, de son compagnon. Il était fasciné, par les expressions et les dire de celui-ci, il restait attendant la suite de l'échange.

-Alors toujours rien ? Je t'en remercie Obito, cette douce envie de te mutiler depuis tant d'année va enfin être assouvi, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises tous.

Obito geignit d'impuissance et en sachant très bien les penchant sadique de son cousin. Aillant assister plus d'une fois aux séances de tortures donné dans le même style de salles de la demeure Uchiwa. Il eu du mal à déglutir sa salive et attendit la suite avec énormément d'appréhension.

Sasuke ce redressa lentement faisant face à son amant, et eu un éclair dans les yeux. Il se mit face a son cousin, baissa le masque d'un doigt et lui fit ouvrir la bouche d'une bonne pression sur ses joues. Il fini par ouvrir la bouche avec une grimace de douleur.

-Ha ben c'est sur qu'il ne risque pas de parler comme ça, il lui a coupé la langue. S'exclama le brun.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est madara qui l'a envoyé se sacrifier ?

-Cela t'étonnerait tant que ça venu de mon clan ? s'exclama Sasuke en regardant son amant un sourcil relevé.

-A vrai dire pas vraiment. Bon fait ce que bon te semble de celui là, je vais appeler ton frère qu'il me livre Madara au plus vite, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

-Dit moi Naruto, ça te dérangerais si je le livre à Itachi celui là ? Ils ont également quelques comptes à régler. Dit Sasuke un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Fait comme tu veux tant que ça dure, c'est le principal.

-Ho ça crois moi ça va durer, dit le brun en tournant les yeux vers son cousin qui se doutait du sort qui lui serrais réservé, Itachi attends cette conversation depuis déjà pas mal d'années.

-Et bien je lui dis aussi d'envoyer quelqu'un récupérer le colis en même temps qu'il m'emmènera le mien.

Naruto sorti de la salle et Sasuke le suivi en se penchant une dernière fois à l'oreille d'Obito pour lui murmurer.

-Itachi attend ça depuis tellement longtemps je pense qu'il va très bien s'occuper de toi, avec un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres.

Puis il sorti à la suite de Naruto, sans même un regard en arrière.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi venait d'arriver à la demeure Uzumaki, il avait décidé de se déplacer en personne pour livrer le colis, ne sachant pas pour Obito, Sasuke aillant demandé cette faveur à son amant. Il descendit de la grosse berline aux vitres fumé, et se dirigeât, entouré de ses hommes, jusqu'à l'entrée, Le majordome les réceptionna pour les conduire a son maitre.

Après de bref coup à la porte de la grande salle de réunion, le majordome entendit l'intonation de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Entrez.

Le majordome obéit.

-Naruto-sama, Uchiwa-dono est arrivé.

- Très bien laisse-nous.

-Bien Naruto-sama

Une fois la porte refermé il ne restait plus que Naruto assis majestueusement dans un grand fauteuil rouge sang face à Itachi, Sasuke debout dans le dos du blond.

-Bonjour, Naruto-sama, dit l'ainé en se courbant.

-Bonjour Itachi, dit le blond un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je viens vous porter Madara Uchiwa comme convenu.

-Merci Itachi, désolé pour cela mais l'on n'a attenté à ma vie en son nom et je ne peux laisser passer une telle chose, tu le comprendras.

-Tout à fait Naruto-sama, je ne vous en retiens aucunement de rancœur, je le gardais uniquement en ma demeure car il est malheureusement de ma famille et que sans bonne raison je ne pouvais le faire exécuter.

-J'ai l'impression que cet homme en à fait baver à pas mal de gens finalement.

Itachi acquiesçât en silence.

-Bien, je voulais aussi te remettre un cadeau de dédommagement dirais je, enfin surtout de la part de ton frère à vrai dire, il m'a dit que tu en serais plus que ravie.

-Un cadeau ? dit il en sourcil relevé.

-Oui Aniki, un présent qui te raviras j'en suis sur, dit le cadet un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

L'ainé resta dubitatif et attendit la suite.

-Je te livre et te laisse le soin de faire ce que bon te semble de l'apprentie assassin envoyé par Madara, la seul condition est qu'il finisse par en mourir.

Itachi se demanda pourquoi le parrain n'avait pas lui-même exécuter son prisonnier et pourquoi lui donner pour arriver au même résultat.

Sasuke alla à la porte du fond de la salle, sorti et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le prisonnier menotter les bras derrière le dos.

-Et voilà mon cadeau pour toi aniki, par contre tu ne pourras pas t'attendre à une grande conversation, il n'a plus de langue. Dit le cadet un rictus moqueur et sadique aux lèvres.

A cette vision, Naruto senti un frisson de chaleur monter le long de son échine, Sasuke ce rictus sadique aux lèvres étais vraiment magnifique, quelques mèches corbeau parsemant son visage blême, il ne vit plus que ce regard qui lui fit monter une vague de désir en lui, il se repris bien vite et son regard se posa sur Itachi. Il avait encore plus blanchit, qu'a l'accoutumé, ses lèvres se pincèrent puis un rictus étrangement similaire à son frère ce posa sur ses lèvres fines, le blond pensa un vague instant qu'il aurait voulu prendre une photo à ce moment précis de l'ainé pour taquiner son ami Gaara, un rictus à cette idée s'installa sur les lèvres du blond et Itachi le sorti de ses pensées en s'adressant à son frère.

-Je te remercie petit frère ton présent me va droit au cœur. Et un grand merci à vous Naruto-sama pour cette preuve de confiance envers moi.

-Mais de rien cher beau frère dit Naruto sur un ton amusé. Je vous laisse donc emmener et disposer de ce cadeau à ta guise.

-Je saurais très bien m'occuper de cette tâche Naruto-sama et avec la plus grande délectation je dois vous avouez.

-M'en voilà ravie, je vois que cela te fait plaisir, dit Naruto un rictus amuser sur les lèvres.

-Plus que vous ne l'imaginez Naruto-Sama.

-Et bien sur ce, je vais vous laisser en réunion de famille, j'ai une affaire qui me tien également à cœur à régler.

-Encore merci Naruto-sama

Naruto se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi en passant sourit et sorti de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire, ou l'on avait déjà conduit Madara. Il poussa la porte.

-Bien le bonjour Madara, je suis ravie d'avoir un bon moment à passé en ta compagnie, depuis le temps que j'attends ça je te promets d'en profiter longuement, dit-il au brun attaché face à lui au mur du fond, qui à son entrée avait relevé la tête un regard noir et meurtrier planter dans le sien.

Naruto se délecta de ce regard, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il s'avançât vers lui, la porte se refermant lentement derrière le blond.


	6. Chapter 5

Titre : **Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing : Narusasu et peut être d'autres

Rating : **M**

**Résumé** : naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

**Note : lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir**, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fais tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais^^.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

**Review sans compte : **

**Guest : je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, j'ai sué pour le faire, et je me suis encore couché à pas d'heure, la relecture ce matin et posté dans la foulée^^.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto entra dans sa salle de bain, vraiment fatigué, il s'arrêta devant le miroir un moment et s'observa.

-Et bien, tu as l'air vraiment de ce que tu es, au moins là mon bon vieux Naruto. Se dit-il à lui-même.

Naruto regarda ses traits tirés, l'air mauvais dans son regard et quelques taches de sangs avaient giclé sur son costume dut à sa visite à Madara.

-Un assassin, un tortionnaire…

Naruto ne trouvait pas sa vie anormal, pour lui tout ça était normal, on lui avait toujours montré ce mode de vie, mais une étincelle au fond de lui se disait toujours que ça aurais pu être bien différent. Il voyait au lycée ses camarades faire des soirées, s'amusé comme des enfants pensa t-il, mais au fond était il encore un enfant malgré sa vie, ou lui avait-on enlevé ce droit ? C'est plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il se dirigeât vers la douche.

L'eau bouillante lui dévala le corps, ses yeux fermé et ses cheveux plaqué en arrière sur son crane, il se laissa aller à la morsure de l'eau chaude un moment puis se savonna et ressorti, un peu revigoré mais franchement lasse. Une serviette autour de la taille il se dirigeât vers son lit et s'y effondra sur le dos, fermant les yeux, un bras posé sur ses yeux pour éviter la lumière agressive.

Il se détendit, chassant ses idées sombres et se laissa glisser vers Morphée doucement . Mais alors qu'il commençait à sombré, il senti quelques chose de chaud et humide sur une de ses chevilles, sous la caresse agréable il ne bougeât pas et un soupir de bien être sorti de ses lèvres roses laissé entrouverte légèrement.

Le même phénomène ce produisit sur sa deuxième cheville, c'était doux agréable. La sensation qu'il ressentait remonta petit à petit jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses genoux puis de ses cuisses. Il entrouvrit un œil et jeta un coup d'œil vers son bas ventre, ou son membre commençait à se réveiller lentement, il vit tout d'abord une touffe de cheveux noire de jais, puis des yeux sauvages le regarder tout en continuant ses douces caresses, Le brun sourit, carnassier et magnifique, pensa Naruto.

Il fit passé sa langue de chaque coté du membre se redressant lentement. Tendrement, remontant vers le nombril du blond pour y jouer un moment, avant de continuer sa remonté. La douce torture fit soupirer encore une fois le blond, les frissons remontant le long de l'échine cuivré, fit sourire Sasuke contre ce torse chaud, il vint prendre les bout de chair l'un après l'autre sous un gémissement du parrain, il remonta inlassablement sur la carotide qu'il mordilla tendrement puis la langue aventureuse remonta la mâchoire pour atteindre les lèvres roses convoité.

Il lécha doucement la chaire tendre, puis vint y déposé un baissé, sa langue demanda l'entrée qui lui fut bien vite accordé, et elles commencèrent un baissé endiablé, les mains de Naruto se posèrent sur le fessier du brun, il en soupira d'aise contre la bouche du blond. Naruto remontait ses mains en douces caresses dans son dos.

Son amant se faisait tendre ce soir et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il sentait le désir monter en lui sensuellement, une douce chaleur, des sensations exquises.

Il senti son amant abandonner ses lèvres et se redresser à califourchon sur son entrejambe, un gémissement lui échappa. Il vit Sasuke le regard fiévreux, les mains sur son torse, il leva une main pour la porter à ses lèvres rougit par le baisé passionné, il introduisit trois doigts et les lécha sensuellement ne lâchant pas son amant des yeux, ses hanches se frottaient langoureusement au rythme de ses va et viens buccaux. Le regard de Naruto ne le lâchant pas, ses yeux emplis d'une envie non dissimulé et vu l'érection sous son fessier n'aurait pas pu le nier, Sasuke se sentait planer dans un autre espace temps, le regard brulant que portait son amant sur lui, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le brun descendit lentement la main qu'il avait mise en bouche, tout d'abord le long de sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge, continuant sur ses bouts de chaires qu'il stimula sous un gémissement, qui fit remonter les mains de Naruto de ses hanches à ses tétons qu'il se mit à triturer, pendant que la main de Sasuke continuée le chemin vers son bas ventre, il releva les cuisses et exposa ainsi a la vu de son amant la totalité de son intimité.

Le blond sous cette vision se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, le brun fini par écarter encore plus ses cuisses à leurs maximum, et se mit à tourner ses doigts autour de son anneau de chaire, prenant appuie de son autre main derrière lui sur le matelas, Naruto releva les genoux pour le soutenir dans sa manœuvre, le regard brulant de Naruto le parcourant, le consumait complètement.

Il introduisit en doigt lentement, rejetant la tête en arrière, les mains de Naruto se baladant sur son corps, il sentait ces mains inquisitrice le brulait sur leurs passage, quand l'une d'entre elle vint s'entourer autour de sa verge, il émit un long gémissement de plaisir, qui ravie les oreilles du blond, il s'inséra un deuxième doigt. Ses mouvement de va et viens en lui et la main de Naruto suivant ceux ci le faisait décoller.

-Haaaaaa…o…oui murmura t-il langoureusement

Il inséra un troisième doigt et lorsqu'ils touchèrent sa prostate un cri lui échappa.

-Haaaaaa…HMMM

Son regard revint sur Naruto, qui sous se regard incendiaire accéléra ses mouvements de pompe.

Sasuke recula lentement ses fesses, descendant des cuisses de son amant et se plaçant entre elles, tout en continuant ses va et viens en lui, il se pencha et saisie la virilité du blond de son autre main et fit rejoindre sa bouche sur le gland rougit. Sous la douce sensation Naruto arqua le dos et émit un son de pure plaisir, Sasuke le léchant dans une lenteur calculé, Le dos du blond retrouva le matelas et une main vint se glisser dans les mèches brunes. Le brun s'applique à enduire le sexe de son amant de salive pour sa venue prochaine.

Il retira ses doigts, sous un soupir et se redressant vint se replacer sur les hanches du blond, et présenta la verge de son amant à sa propre entrée. Les mains de Naruto vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas. Leurs corps en sueur.

Le brun commença sa lente descente, se crispant quelque peu, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et sous un long gémissement rentra la verge tendu en lui jusqu'au bout.

-Hmmmm….haaa…

Le blond aussi rejeta la tête dans les coussins sous sa tête sous cette sensation et cette vision de son amant plus qu'érotique.

Ils attendirent que le brun se fasse à cette intrusion, et lorsqu'ils ramenèrent leurs regards l'un vers l'autres, Sasuke commença sa remonter pour se réempaler dans une lenteur insoutenable, les frustrant tout deux pour leur permettre de faire duré leurs plaisirs mutuels.

Mais les mouvements de Sasuke commençaient à se faire plus rapide, plus torride, leurs besoins augmentant au fur et à mesure que leurs corps surchauffé s'emboitaient à la perfection.

Naruto redressa le torse pour prendre les lèvres de son brun, ils échangèrent un baisé enfiévré, Le blond le bascula dos sur le lit, et d'une puissante poussée se réintroduisit au plus profond de lui, touchant sa prostate de plein fouet, Sasuke, en arquant le dos, agrippa le dos de son blond et lui infligeât quelques griffures, qui loin de déplaire à ce dernier, lui fit tourner les sens, un cri s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et il reprit ses coup de buttoir, plus brutaux, plus exquis.

-Hmmmmm…Haaaaaaaaaa…Ouiiiiiiii

-Hmmmmmmm

-Haaaaaaaaaaa… Oui … Naru… Narutooooooo

Le blond enserra la verge de son amant il lui infligeât les mêmes mouvements que ses coups de reins. Le brun n'en pouvait plus il se contorsionnait sous lui, et c'était bon. Naruto se pencha à l'oreille du ténébreux et lui murmura.

-Hmmm…oui… sas'ke…cri mon nom…han… jouît pour moi

-Haaaaaaa Na…Naruto…Haaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dans un coup de butoir brutal, profond et son l'extase du moment tant désiré, Sasuke courba le dos, venant coller son torse à son opposant, il se rependit entre eux dans un dernier cri.

Sous cette vision et s'entends son sexe compressé sous l'orgasme dévastateur de son amant Naruto se libéra au plus profond de lui. Naruto s'écroula sur le torse pâle.

Haletant et se remettant doucement de leurs émotions, les respirations se calmaient tranquillement ainsi que leurs cœurs.

Naruto se retira et s'affala aux cotés du brun qui vint instinctivement, glisser son nez dans sa gorge, là dans ce lit, ils n'étaient plus des assassins ou des dirigeants, mais deux amant plongé dans la luxure d'un moment d'extase pure et doux. Le brun vint glisser ses mains sur le torse bronzé, le Blond un bras au dessus de sa tête vint de l'autre lui enserrer la taille, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Naruto aille chercher de quoi les nettoyer quelque peu. Quand il se recoucha, il vint se placé dans le dos de Sasuke, lui enserrant la taille.

-Bonne nuit Sas'ke

Un frison parcourut le brun, Naruto attrapa la couverture et la rabattit sur eux.

-Bonne nuit Naruto…sama

Le blond sourit dans la chevelure noire de jais, éteignant la lampe sur le chevet du lit et resserrant son emprise sur son amant lové entre ses bras, ils s'endormir exténués.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil vint doucement se poser sur le visage de Naruto, qui papillonna des yeux un moment avant de pouvoir franchement les ouvrir. Son regard tomba sur Sasuke toujours lové dans ses bras, endormi à première vu, mais il se doutait qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment, « vu ses capacité, il à du sentir lorsque je me suis réveillé, donc c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois se lever à première vu, si c'est ce que je crois ça me rassure un peu, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre. » se dit Naruto

Il s'extirpa du lit doucement et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain d'où il se mit de sorte à se que le brun ne le vois et l'observa.

Sasuke resta une ou deux minutes sans bouger, puis se redressa doucement sur ses coudes.

-Ca t'amuse ? Tu veux le voir n'est ce pas ?

Naruto ressorti de sa cachette, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En quelque sorte ça l'amusait oui, mais d'un autre de ne jamais pouvoir le surprendre ou le regarder en douce le faisait tiquer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça m'amuse, mais je me demandais surtout si l'on m'avait menti sur mes précédant exploits, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

-Alors si je peux te rassurer sur ça, dit-il en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers avec une grimace de douleur, oui j'ai mal, j'ai les reins en bouilli à vrai dire.

-Sur ce coup là je dois dire que je ne suis pas le seul fautif, rétorqua le blond en lui souriant.

-Oui j'avoue, j'ai étais un vilain garçon, répondit Sasuke le regard braqué dans celui du blond, mais ça n'avais pas l'air de te déplaire.

-Je confirme.

Naruto s'avança vers le lit.

- Tourne-toi sur le ventre, je vais tenter de te soulager un peu.

Le brun obtempéra avec quelques grimaces, le brun vint monter sur le lit mettant ses genoux de chaque coté des cuisses de son amant sans se poser sur lui, se pencha vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir, en sorti un tube de pommade, et se replaça comme il faut, sans mettre son poids sur le brun pour ne pas amplifier la douleur.

Le gel froid sur les reins du brun le fit frissonner. Naruto posa ses deux mains bien ouverte sur la partie du corps endolori de son compagnon et commença un massage pour faire pénétrer le baume en profondeur. Le brun sous ses caresses commençait à se détendre, et apprécier ses attentions. Il avait beau être entrainé à la douleur, et autres sympathiques sensation, la douceur lui faisait vraiment un bien fou et il commençait franchement à y prendre gout.

Le blond était toujours gentil, tendre, doux avec lui, tout le contraire de son attitude au grand jour, il ne faisait pas de faut s'emblant pour lui et sa famille de substitution, il avait su faire la part des choses dès son plus jeune âge, entre ce que l'on attendait de lui, et ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

Plus Sasuke apprenait à connaitre son amant et plus il ressentait ce besoin d'être avec lui toujours à ses cotés, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sensations mais en tout cas ça l'attirait autant que ça l'effrayait, mais de toute façon pourquoi s'en soucier il serait de toute manière toujours prêt de lui vu que son allégeance durerait jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Le brun plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto le vit fermer les yeux, il s'était rendormi sous les caresses, cela amusa le blond qui se dit qu'enfin il commençait à se détendre et prendre un moment de plaisir sans se méfier de tout ce qui l'entourais perpétuellement. Il continua donc son massage en le transformant progressivement en de douces caresses. Puis il vint lui déposer quelques baisé dans le cou. Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Reste au lit ce matin, je n'ai rien de prévu, donc je ne quitterais pas la demeure et personne ne dois venir, repose toi, murmura le blond à son oreille.

-Mais je …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la demeure est sur quand personne ne viens.

Il lui déposa un chaste baissé sur les lèvres, puis se dirigeât dans sa salle de bain. Sasuke referma les yeux et se laissa porter vers le sommeil qui ne voulait pas le quitter ce matin là.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto quand à lui se dirigeât vers la salle à manger, laissant son amant dormir tranquillement, il trouva Gaara déjà attablé et dégustant son bol de café accompagné de croissants tout chaud.

-Bonjour Gaara.

Le rouquin releva la tête de son bol.

-Ha bonjour Naruto, tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin.

-Oui ca va, et toi ?

-Ca va, alors qu'à donné ton « entretien » avec notre cher Madara ?

-Et bien je me suis bien amusé si tu veux tout savoir et Ibiki s'occupe de la suite, j'allais qu'en même pas le laisser mourir si vite ! Cet homme me répugne, il est toujours dans toutes les combines et les coups bas contre tous les membres de l'organisation, il est temps qu'il disparaisse, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre en simagrées.

-Tu n'as pas tort je pense que ton grand père aurais du s'en débarrasser bien plus tôt à mon avis. Et Obito ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette famille mais Itachi était ravie de s'occuper de ce parasite là donc il devrait me contacter lorsqu'ils auront fini de « discuter ».

-Et bien il s'en passe des choses ces derniers temps, dit moi !

-Oui c'est sur aujourd'hui j'aspire plus au calme je t'avouerais.

-Au calme voyez-vous ça ! dit le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui Gaara tu as très bien compris, lui répondit le blond en souriant.

-Dit moi comment ça se passe avec ton ténébreux ?

-Gaara ta curiosité te perdra mon ami, occupe toi plutôt de l'ainé, je crois que tu as encore du boulot ! Le sourire moqueur de Naruto fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure au roux.

-hmm

-Et bien tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Pfff

-Tien au fait en parlant de cela justement, j'ai un contrat à lui faire signer pour une société, je te charge de lui apporter aujourd'hui même s'il te plait, c'est assez urgent. Je te réserve un restaurant, pour que vous puissiez faire cette petite démarche dans un cadre plus sympathique, dit Naruto en prenant son café, et se mettant à son tour à table.

Gaara regarda son ami, sourit et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire à ce que je vois !

-Lâcher quoi ? dit Naruto un air innocent dans les yeux, je ne fait qu'organiser un repas d'affaire je ne vois pas ce que tu insinue.

Gaara émit un petit rire bref.

-Et bien autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, même si tu ne m'envoie jamais sur ce genre d'affaire habituellement.

Naruto son repas fini se dirigeât vers la sortie de la salle à manger, retourna la tête pour apercevoir son ami du coin de l'œil et d'un signe de la main lui dit.

-Et ne te presse pas surtout, le restaurant jouxte un de nos hôtels donc ne te presse pas, et il sorti en ricanant.

-Oui comme si j'étais son genre tien, rétorqua le roux une moue boudeuse.

Naruto se dirigeât vers sa chambre autant profiter des bras de son brun, vu que la journée étais calme, les vacances d'été n'étais pas si mal pensa le blond, au moins il avait un planning bien moins chargé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara se rendit au rendez-vous avec un peu d'appréhension, Le rouquin qui pourtant vivait avec le parrain de toutes les familles de yakuza, était quand même impressionné par la prestance et l'allure de l'ainé Uchiwa.

Le jeune homme était assis à la table réservé plus tôt par Shikamaru, qui c'était bien moqué ouvertement de la situation dans laquelle Naruto l'avais mit. Ruminant intérieurement contre le coup bas son ami.

Itachi arriva peu de temps après, le sortant de ses songes. Gaara se leva et s'inclina bien bas.

-Bien le Bonsoir, Uchiwa-dono

-Bonsoir.

Le ton rauque de la voix de l'Uchiwa fit frissonner le roux.

-Je suis Gaara, c'est moi qui suis chargé de venir vous apporter les papiers pour l'affaire vous concernant avec Naruto-Sama.

-Oui je suis au courant, asseyons nous.

Une fois installé, le brun plongeât ses prunelles noires dans celles du jeune homme face à lui et se détendit. Le roux quand à lui commençait à ce contracter sous ce regard qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-Et bien au moins la compagnie est charmante, je n'aurais pas perdu de mon temps pour rien, dit le brun un rictus aux lèvres.

Gaara senti une chaleur l'envelopper petit à petit.

-M…merci, Uchiwa-dono, et désolé de cette perte de temps.

Itachi posa ses coudes sur la table mains croisé devant lui pour y déposer son menton.

-Oubli les formalités ce soir s'il te plait, j'aimerais passer une bonne soirée en charmante compagnie, les repas d'affaires j'en ai tout le temps, alors discutons simplement ce soir, veux-tu.

-Bien Uchi… Itachi-Do… Itachi

-Bien on va finir par y arriver, lui dit-il un sourire charmeur

Gaara n'en revenait pas, il se faisait draguer ouvertement par l'objet de ses désires depuis quelques temps maintenant, bon à première vu c'était pour se détendre pour la soirée, mais rien que d'imaginer Itachi, magnifique brun aux yeux noir insondable, la peau ivoire parfait contraste de son costume noir, à sa porté le fit frémir, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun et le fit sourire.

-Alors comment se passe l'intégration de mon petit frère ? J'ai put voir qu'il avait l'air bien.

-Sasuke c'est intégré très facilement, Naruto en est ravie.

-Et bien tant mieux, je suis content qu'il est put quitter le clan, ça ne pourra lui être que bénéfique.

Le roux était surpris de cette déclaration mais ne dit rien sur le sujet. Itachi leva le bras pour interpeller le serveur, et commanda leur meilleur champagne. Ils burent tranquillement, parlant de tout de rien, en essayant au maximum d'éviter les sujets qu'ils ne voulaient pas abordés ni l'un ni l'autre, l'organisation, les clans, la famille. Ils passèrent un très agréable moment, mangèrent des plats raffinés accompagnés d'excellents vins.

En fin de repas avant que l'on vienne leur amener les douceurs de fin de repas, Gaara sentait qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir but tant que ça. Il releva la tête de son assiette et tomba sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui avec le rose aux joues devaient lui aussi avoir chaud. Le restaurant devait avoir un problème de chauffage pansa t-il.

Ils finirent le repas avec de délicieux mets aux chocolats, mais Gaara trouvait la chaleur de l'endroit vraiment insoutenable, et quand il vit Itachi les joues franchement rouge, il comprit, non il ne pouvait y croire, Naruto avait osé, il parcourra la salle du regard, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce soir. Il se pencha au dessus de la table pour ne pas être entendu par les autres clients.

-Itachi, vous allez bien ?

-J'ai un peu chaud, ce restaurant dois avoir un problème, sortons veux tu ?

-Oui bien sur, je vais régler la note.

Sur ce il se leva se rendit au comptoir dans l'entrée et revins chercher le brun. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Et lui aussi commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à avoir les idées claires.

Ils sortirent, Itachi tentait de ne rien faire paraitre mais rien que les rougeurs de ses pommettes montraient clairement qu'un petit souci se tramait. Une fois dehors Gaara se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du brun qui en frémit et lui dit pour que seul lui entende.

-Venez avec moi Itachi, Naruto à un hôtel pas loin vous pourrez vous y reposé un moment, je pense que cela serais plus judicieux.

Itachi n'aillant plus trop les idées claires et ne voulant pas se montrer devant ses hommes dans cet état, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Gaara s'adressa aux gardes du corps non loin qui attendaient devant la voiture leur disant de les conduire au dit-hôtel. Ils y furent en cinq minutes, Gaara ouvrait la marche et se dirigeât vers l'accueil, ou une charmante hôtesse lui indiqua que la suite l'attendait. « Naruto je vais te tuer, tu as vraiment tout organisé. »

Il retourna vers Itachi qui avait le regard au sol, appuyé contre un pilier de l'entrée.

-Ca va itachi ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Ca… ca va aller.

Le roux un peu inquiet, s'approcha de lui pour lui posé la main sur l'épaule. Itachi eu un petit gémissement étouffé, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait vraiment mieux qu'il se dépêche de monter pour ne pas être vu.

-Venez, vous pourrez vous reposer là haut.

Itachi acquiesça et le suivit avec quelques difficultés. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et arrivé dans la suite la porte fermé, Itachi n'osait vraiment pas bouger, il ne comprenait pas cette fièvre soudaine et que sa virilité se redresse de la sorte pour une fièvre, avait-il trop bu ? Pourtant pas plus qu'à l'accoutumé pensa t-il.

-Aller vous allonger sur le lit Itachi, je reviens.

Itachi s'y dirigeât et si allongeât face au mur d'en face. Dos à Gaara. Le roux se dirigeât dans la salle de bain et sorti son portable, composa le numéro et attendit.

-Bonsoir Gaara, ta soirée se passe bien ?

-Naruto je vais te tuer.

-Je suis surpris Gaara, je suis peiné de ton attitude. Dit-il d'une voix ou l'on sentait son sourire amusé.

-Moque toi tien, pour moi ça va j'ai l'habitude de tes coups douteux, mais je crois qu'Itachi ne va pas trop apprécier une fois qu'il aura comprit se qui lui arrive.

-Itachi ?

Naruto dans sa chambre ou il se trouvait se retourna face au fauteuil ou se trouvais son amant en train de lire un livre tranquillement installé, le brun releva le regard sur son amant, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ha je suis désolé Gaara, mais pour Itachi je n'y suis pour rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai si lui aussi s'y met. Bon je te laisse on réglera ça demain.

-Bonne soirée Gaara dit-il en éclatant de rire et raccrocha

Gaara reposa le téléphone sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir, vu son visage rougit, les yeux brillant qu'il avait, et la chaleur ne voulant pas quitter son corps, il se dit que la situation aller mal finir si il restait avec le brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laissé comme ça seul sans comprendre se qui lui arrivait.

Après s'être passé un bon coup d'eau froide sur le visage, il retourna dans la chambre. Itachi était toujours face au mur sur le coté et semblait frissonner. Il s'approcha lentement, il entendait un souffle court et quelques gémissements étouffés, il s'avança.

-Itachi ca va ?

Le brun ne bougeât plus, le roux un peu inquiet se pencha au dessus de lui et senti son érection devenir franchement douloureuse. Itachi avait une main glissé dans son pantalon entrouvert, les cheveux rabattu sur le visage, celui-ci essayant de ce fondre dans les oreillers, visiblement il n'en pouvait plus.

Sous cette vision plus qu'érotique, Gaara cru qu'il allait exploser autant au niveau du cœur qui ce mit à battre à tout rompre, autant que de son entrejambe qui de plus venait d'être effleurer par le corps en surchauffe sous lui qu'il venait de surplomber pour voir son état.

-I…Itachi, regardez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Itachi au bout d'un petit moment, releva le visage des oreillers, juste assez pour que ses yeux soit visible, ils étaient embué, emplit de désir, mais également totalement hagard, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Gaara n'osait pas regarder les deux orbes noirs braqué sur lui. Tout à coup il se senti plaquer sur le lit, Itachi au dessus de lui, une main sur la gorge et l'autre retenant ses deux poignés au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu m'as drogué ? C'est ça ?

-N …non

Gaara étouffait sous la poigne sur sa gorge. Itachi à la négation de l'autre desserra un peu son emprise.

-N …non je vous le jure…se n'est…se n'est pas moi.

-Qui alors ?

-Vous ne le croiriez pas.

-Dit toujours.

-C'est…c'est un coup de… votre frère.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non, non je vous le jure. Naruto ma drogué moi, mais j'ai l'habitude, il me l'a déjà fait trois fois en faite, mais pour vous il m'a soutenu que ce n'était pas lui mais bien Sasuke.

Itachi relâcha sa prise. Sentant une nouvelle vague brulante le parcourir. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit le souffle court. Gaara se redressa pour s'assoir et se masser la gorge. Puis il se pencha, sur Itachi qui releva le regard vers lui.

Le roux releva le menton d'Itachi vers lui et plongeât au plus profond de ses yeux.

-Laissez moi vous soulager, laissez moi m'occuper de vous Itachi…sama, vous ne pouvez rester dans cette état et si vous le désirez je suis tout à vous.

Itachi sur ces paroles se jeta sur Gaara le planquant sur le lit, se glissant entre ses cuisses, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine, le souffle d'Itachi sur les lèvres de Gaara, faisant frémir se dernier, d'appréhension face au fauve face à lui, car là sur le moment Itachi ressemblait réellement à un fauve sur sa proie. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Itachi vint faire se rencontrer leur virilité.

-Tu es vraiment à moi pour la nuit alors ? Dit le brun.

-O…oui, I…Itachi…sama

-Je vois que la domination te plait dit moi ?

-HmmMM

Itachi avait appuyé plus fortement leur sexes l'un contre l'autre.

-Répond moi, dit-il suavement.

-O…oui, haa…j'aime ça.

-Bien

Le brun pris les lèvres du roux avec fougue, le roux entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amant, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Itachi rompit le baisé pour s'assoir dos au mur regardant Gaara resté hagard par cette brusque interruption. Il se retourna sur le ventre pour voir, son amant, assis derrière lui adossé à la tête de lit. Ses yeux étaient presque larmoyants.

-Viens là, fait moi jouir, sinon vu mon excitation, je vais te prendre trop sauvagement.

Gaara se mis à quatre pates et avança vers son amant.

- Déshabille-toi.

Gaara se redressa sur ses genoux et sensuellement déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise un par un, puis la jeta au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il déboutonna son pantalon ne lâchant pas le regard brulant posé sur chacun de ses gestes. Une main d'Itachi descendit sur sa propre entrejambe, se massant lentement.

Gaara se retrouva nu face à lui, son corps était magnifique, musclé finement, un peu moins pâle que son propre teint, le roux se remis à quatre pates face à lui, et vint retirer le pantalon du brun, lui déboutonna sa chemise pour l'ouvrir et dévoiler son corps d'albâtre découvrant une musculature à laquelle y ne s'attendait pas, il est vrai qu'Itachi était plus âgé que lui, il était adulte, son corps avait fini de se développer, il était parfait, pectoraux très bien dessiner ainsi que les abdominaux, et la marque de V le long de ceux-ci pour descendre jusqu'à son membre érigé était tout simplement un appel à la luxure, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur sous cette vision. Le brun eu un sourire satisfait en le voyant dévorer son corps des yeux.

-Aller vient.

Gaara vint tout d'abord l'embrasser fougueusement, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, les tétons durcit, où Le brun laissa un gémissement échapper, la progression du roux continua jusqu'à venir laper cette verge déjà bien éprouvé par l'aphrodisiaque.

Itachi rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement rauque lors de ce contact qu'il désirait plus que tout à ce moment précis.

Gaara, descendit sa langue le long de ce membre palpitant, puis remonta dans une lenteur atroce pour eux deux, et le pris en bouche.

-Haaa…HMM

L'entrejambe de Gaara lui quémandait elle aussi de l'attention, il descendit une main qui jusque là se baladait sur le corps du brun, jusqu'à sa propre entrejambe, pour venir lui faire subir les mêmes va et viens qu'il exerçait sur l'érection d'Itachi.

-Hmmm…Hann

Itachi se cambre subitement, se répandant dans la bouche de Gaara qui jouit à son tour en avalant la précieuse semence de son ainé. Leurs souffles courts, ils se reprennent petit à petit, Itachi réouvre les yeux pour voir Gaara toujours dans les limbes de son plaisir, il le retourne sur le dos et se replace au dessus de lui, les yeux embués de larmes de Gaara montre à quel point il s'est retenu jusque là pour ne pas le déstabilisé.

Itachi lui sourit franchement, il était touché par ce jeune homme, qui ne voulant pas le forcer c'était retenu en abandonnant sa propre fierté pour lui procurer du plaisir, il le trouvait vraiment désirable. Le brun se pencha jusqu'à frôler leur lèvres, il vit le roux se mordre la lèvre inférieur se retenant de s'avancer, il sentit l'érection de ce corps sous lui reprendre vie, ce qui motiva la sienne de plus belle, elles se frôlèrent, le roux émis un gémissement et une de ses jambes remonta instinctivement le long de la hanche d'albâtre. Il n'en pouvait plus cela se voyait.

-Dit moi que désir tu ? Dit le brun en appuyant d'avantage sur leurs membres érigé.

Le roux était perdu, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, trop obnubilé par la chaleur de son corps qui ne faisait que croitre.

-Faites…faites ce que vous voulez Itachi, murmura Gaara

Itachi fondit sur ses lèvres, entremêlant leurs langues dans un ballet endiablé. Gaara répondit avec la même ferveur. Les laissant tout deux à bout de souffle, Le brun descendit dans la gorge offerte, sous un gémissement de sa proie. Il mordilla, lécha. Les hanches du roux venaient se frotter sensuellement contre lui, Itachi descendait lentement mais surement de plus en plus bas, passant des ses tétons devenu hypersensible, à son nombril lui faisant cambré le dos vers cette bouche aventureuse.

Quand Gaara senti son membre être happer avec avidité, un cri sorti de sa bouche, en se cambrant à sans rompre l'échine, ses cuisses s'écartèrent à leur maximum, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux oreillers. Cette vision ravie le brun, et il accentua ses mouvements buccaux. Le roux se tortillait sous ses assauts. Itachi ralentit la cadence faisant revenir le regard du roux dans le sien, qui encore une fois malmena sa lèvre. Le brun remonta vers ses lèvres et lécha la lèvre meurtri, puis s'en sépara pour lui présenter trois doigts devant sa bouche entrouverte.

Gaara les pris en bouche, et les léchât avec passion. Il lui retira et tout en plongeant dans son cou, vint masser son intimité sous un gémissement du rouquin. Il introduisit le premier lentement, tout en descendant lentement avec sa langue, sur ses bouts de chaire, Gaara haletait, gémissait, et se tortillait, sous les douces caresses. Un deuxième doigt le fit se crisper quelque peu, mais les attentions d'Itachi lui faisait oublier la douleur ressentit.

Lorsque qu'il introduisit le troisième doigt, il prit en même temps son membre en bouche. Sous un cri de Gaara mélange de douleur et plaisir. Il frolait sa prostate doucement puis vint la taper du bout des doigts à chaque va et vient.

-Haaaaaa …Ouiiiiii…venezzz…Je vous en pris…I…Itachiii

-A tes ordres bébé.

Itachi se redressa, se plaça entre ses cuisses outrageusement ouverte, il vint mettre un coude de chaque coté de sa tête et présenta son érection à l'entrée de son intimité dévoilé. Il s'introduisit d'une pousser, Gaara se cambra en un cri. Le brun attendit qu'il se face à sa présence. Puis le rouquin vint nouer ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autours de ses hanches pour lui intimer de bouger. Itachi commença ses lent vas et vient, lui reprenant la bouche possessivement.

-HAAA…ouiii…haaa…Itachi

-Oui bébé dit mon nom, encore, lui murmura il en accélérant ses coup de butoir.

-I…Itachi…haaa…plus…

-Plus…plus quoi bébé ? Lui murmura t-il d'une voix rauque et chaude.

-Plus…plus fort…haaa…ouiii

Itachi accéléra sensiblement, et venait toucher ce point sensible à chaque fois qu'il se rengainait dans cette entre chaude.

-haa… I…Itachiiiiii

Dans un dernier coup plus fort que les autres, Gaara se délivra en un cri dans une jouissance extrême, Itachi sentant les spasmes autour de son sexe et la vision exquise que lui offrait le roux se répandit à son tour en lui. Il se laissa aller contre ce corps si chaud. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles et leurs esprits doucement. Itachi se retira, Le retournant sur le ventre, vint se mettre au dessus de lui, lui léchant et croquant cette nuque, Gaara toujours pas totalement redescendu de son nuage.

-Tu es magnifique bébé, mon érection ne veut pas redescendre on dirait, ton corps et bien trop bon. Susurra t-il à l'oreille du roux.

Gaara frémit et releva ses fesses à la rencontre de l'érection de nouveau fièrement dressé. Il gémit en tournant la tête en direction de son amant. Itachi, le regard parcourant son corps, voyant son anus se contracter en spasmes nerveux et se visage suppliant tourné vers lui, le pénétra d'un coup touchant sa boule de nerf. Gaara rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri.

Haaaaaaaaa…

Itachi se pencha dans sa gorge, mit ses deux mains paume ouverte sous le torse de son amant et le redressa sur ses genoux tout contre lui, la tête de Gaara sur son épaule.

-Bouge…bouge pour moi bébé, lui dit-il sensuellement toujours plonger le nez dans sa gorge.

Il mit ses mains de chaque coté de ses hanches, le roux releva les bras pour les placer derrière la nuque du brun dans son dos. Itachi lui pris le menton, pour lui redresser la tête, pour qu'il les regarde au travers du miroir, placer sur le mur face au lit. Gaara vit son regard fiévreux mais surtout le regard de prédateur du ténébreux.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux aidé des mains sur ses hanches et entama de doux va et viens. Il voyait Les yeux d'Itachi le scruter dans le miroir, et son sexe imposant se rengainer en lui plus profondément, haletant, gémissant, la chaleur de son bas ventre ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser.

-Haaa…oui bébé… fait toi du bien…tu vois comme ton corps m'aspire… me prends en lui plus profondément.

Les mots du brun n'arrangeaient pas l'état d'excitation du roux qui ne se savait pas aussi soumis, mais il se délectait de cette sensation.

-Haaaa…HAAAA

Le brun vint prendre en main sa virilité, le faisant se cambrer à la recherche de ses plaisirs associés, la fièvre était trop forte, ses mouvements s'accentuèrent visiblement, son regard se retrouva de nouveau dans celui du reflet face à lui, cette verge gorgé, qu'il voyait plonger et replonger en lui allant heurter son plaisir au fond de lui, ce regard, ses mains, Gaara se cambra encore plus et dans un cri bestial se rendit dans la main de son amant.

-Haaaaaaaaaa…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Itachiiiiiiiiii

-Haann…oui bébé…c'est…hmm…c'est bonNN

Le brun le suivit dans l'extase, enfouie au plus profond de lui, il enserra la taille du rouquin, le reposa délicatement sur le matelas, se retira et vint s'affaler à ses cotés, le souffle haletant. Itachi repris peu à peu contenance. Sortant difficilement de son orgasme qui avait eu raison cette fois si de la drogue dans leur sang. Gaara lui restait perché, le brun se redressa, replaça le roux sur le dos, qui vint mettre une main au dessus de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre, toujours agité par sa respiration saccadé. Il était vraiment magnifique avec son petit air adorable, les yeux brillants. Il l'embrassa sur le front, la tempe, le nez pour finir en de petits baisés chaste sur ses lèvres.

Se levant pour aller chercher un linge humide pour les nettoyer tous les deux, et se coucha tout contre Gaara qui le regardait faire encore un peu plongé dans son plaisir, il n'en revenait pas, il s'était laissé prendre sans rien dire, se soumettant même au désir du brun. Mais le plaisir avait était tellement bon qu'il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas si mal, il se lova contre cette chaleur que lui offrait les bras musclé, qui l'attirait vers lui en une étreinte douce et possessive.

-Bonne nuit, Itachi, dit-il en sombrant doucement dans les limbes.

-Bonne nuit, bébé

Il eut un léger sourire en entendent se petit surnom et s'endormi. Itachi le suivit de prêt rejoignant également ses songes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà un petit chapitre tout doux dans se monde de brutes^^, j'avais envie d'un chapitre, douceurs et étreintes fougueuses^^, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas.**

**Alors petites questions^^ :**

**-vous y avez cru à Itachi Uke ? Moi j'y ai cru a vrai dire, jusqu'au moment ou il plaque Gaara sur le lit je ne savais même pas la suite, quand on nous dit dans les fics que je lis que les personnages fond se qu'ils veulent, maintenant je les crois sur parole, se n'ai pas moi qui décide de l'histoire c'est fou ça^^.**

**-oui ce chapitre n'est que du lemon, vous avez aimé ? et que dites vous des descriptions, ou de l'ensemble des actions ?**

**-que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos idées^^**

**Donnez moi vos avis, préférences, un petit mot pour me dire se que vous en pensez, ou des suggestions, j'ai de moins en moins de reviews et je m'en attriste, je me demande si ma fic plait toujours. Donc dites moi tout^^ je suis toutes ouïes, et j'attends vos petits mots avec impatience. A très bientôt.**

**Dites moi tout je veux vraiment améliorer mes écris, je cherche à faire toujours au mieux donc chaque reviews met utile^^ merci.**


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : **Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing : **Narusasu et peut être d'autres**

Rating : **M**

**Résumé :** naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

**Note :** **lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fait tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

**Réponses reviews :**

**Guest : **et voilà la suite^^, merci pour cette déclaration je n'en attendais pas tant lol, et oui Itachi en seme je trouve que ça lui va bien malgré que j'aime aussi le voir en uke de temps à autre^^, tes reviews me donne toujours du baume au cœur^^.

**Mama : **oui le couple Gaara et Itachi est trop rare à mon gout^^, et je trouve aussi qu'Itachi une bombe en puissance lol, et tes supposition pour la suite ne sont pas tombé très loin à vrai dire^^, merci de ta review en tout cas.

**Elise : **merci beaucoup^^

**Midnight **: merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a particulièrement touché, je suis touché que tu reconnaisses le temps que j'y passe une fois mon fils couché car quand il est debout pas évident c'est sur^^, je suis ravie que mes lemons te plaise^^, et oui ils sont nombreux car j'adore les voir tous sensuel^^ (moi perverse ? jamais de la vie lol), effectivement le couple Itachi, Gaara n'est pas assez présent dans les fics je te l'accorde lol, je suis contente que tes sens t'es tourné le cerveau franchement c'est le but ^^, et oui le thème de la mafia est toujours aussi hot et c'est ça qui me plait. Si j'arrive à bien retranscrire que Naruto reste un enfant malgré tout ça me fait vraiment plaisir car cette scène n'avait que cela pour but, je voulais qu'on le voit également sensible à l'affection de son père d'adoption et que je sois arrivé à le retranscrire me conforte dans mon écriture et oui malgré son jeune âge et son affection pour son entourage il reste the big boss^^, je te remercie encore de cette review qui ma réchauffé le cœur et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours^^ sur ce bonne lecture à tous.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 6**

Naruto entra dans sa chambre ou se trouvait déjà Sasuke parfaitement habillé dans son costume de style italien noir, à fine rayures blanches, chemise couleur sang, le visage fin et la peau de nacre de Sasuke, faisait un contraste magnifique.

Le jeune homme face au miroir en voyant son amant entrée, se retourna, les mèches corbeau devant son visage. Il plongeât son regard sombre dans celui de ciel bleu, le faisant naviguer ensuite sur l'homme face à lui.

Le teint halé du blond ressortait admirablement bien sur son costume ivoire, recouvrant sa chemise chocolat, surmonté d'une cravate du même ivoire que le costume. Le regard du brun brillait d'un nouvel éclat à cette vision, Naruto en voyant les yeux brulant posé sur lui s'approcha.

Leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine, Le blond dévora du regard son amant, lui effleurant la joue d'une main, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lu murmurer.

-Tu es sublime ce soir, je vais faire des envieux et beaucoup d'envieuses, lui dit-il un rictus taquin sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répond le brun suavement.

Le blond lui pris la nuque tout en douceur, l'embrassa chastement, et lui dit en se reculent lentement.

-Mais tout cela est à moi, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Sasuke rosit légèrement, amusant le blond.

-Je te montrerais l'effet que tu me fais dans ce costume en rentrant de ce bal.

Après ces mots, Naruto tourna les talons pour s'approcher d'un tiroir de sa commode, en retira une cravate noire, intima à sasuke de se rapprocher de lui, le brun s'exécuta. Il lui mit la cravate et la noua. En se rapprochant pour un dernier chaste baisé, avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre.

Ils sortirent de la demeure pour s'engouffrer dans une magnifique limousine noire. Ce soir, il y aurait du monde, tout le gratin des plus hautes familles du japon se réunissait pour ce bal, attendu toute l'année pour certain, pour présenter leurs jeunes filles à marier avec le meilleur parti pour beaucoup, pour d'autres amener des sujets d'affaires pour les conclure plus tard. Tout était bon pour montrer leur argent, ou trouver de bons arrangements pour augmenter leur statue dans cette haute société de fanatique de la fortune toujours plus colossale du voisin.

Naruto avait dit à Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Jiraya et Temari de l'accompagné ainsi que Sasuke bien sur. Kakachi avait décliné poliment lui demandant sa soirée, Naruto avait eu un rictus en voyant du coin de l'œil, Iruka essayé de se cacherderrière la porte, il était surement venu écouter la réponse de la requête formulé. Le blond lui avait accordé sans soucis en se penchant à son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

-J'avais oublié le détail de votre anniversaire, fait les choses bien Kakachi va dans un de nos restaurant et offre lui le grand jeu c'est moi qui régal, tout en se reculant et plantant ses yeux dans les sien un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte, en lançant un clin d'œil au très mauvais espion sous le remerciement de Kakachi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande demeure Hyuga, les marches menant aux immenses portes étaient recouverte d'un tapis rouge immense. Ils sortirent de la limousine, tout d'abord Sasuke, puis Naruto qui tendit le bras à son amant qui vint le saisir, puis Temari suivit de ses frères qui se placèrent chacun à un bras de celle-ci, et enfin Jiraya et Shikamaru. Jiraya tendit le bras à Shikamaru avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit le brun à cette demande muette.

Jiraya éclata de rire et ils se mirent tous en marche derrière le parrain et son amant.

Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent, (musique de l'orchestre en entrant : Arthur Rubinstein - Chopin Waltz Op. 70 No. 1 in G flat) sous les courbettes, et les Naruto-sama, de toutes les personnes sur leur chemin, pour arriver à leur table. Ils s'installèrent.

Sasuke parcourait la salle des yeux, remarquant Neji s'avancer vers eux, il fit une courbette à Naruto en le saluant.

-Bonsoir, Naruto-sama, j'espère que la soirée vous sera agréable.

-Je te remercie Neji, alors tu es bientôt prêt à nous rejoindre ?

-Oui Naruto-sama, tout est prêt j'arriverais demain à votre demeure.

-J'en suis ravie, à partir de d'après demain tu seras chargé de diriger les manœuvres de mes hommes.

Neji remarqua du coin de l'œil le tic nerveux fait par Kankuro qui à l'origine était lui chargé de cette tache.

-Je vous remercie infiniment Naruto-sama, lui dit-il en courbant l'échine.

-Avec tes compétences et ton rang c'est un minimum.

-Mon rang ne vos pas tant d'honneur Naruto-sama.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, aller vas te divertir tu n'en auras plus beaucoup l'occasion par la suite, lui dit il un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui Naruto-sama, je vous laisse apprécier la soirée, encore merci.

Il le salua et s'éclipsa. Naruto se tourna vers Kankuro.

-Ne boude pas, je suis désolé Kankuro mais je lui dois de par son rang, vous cogèrerez les hommes, à deux on est toujours plus efficace.

-Je n'ai rien dis et je le comprends.

-Mais ton regard en dit long Aniki.

Kankuro releva les yeux pour voir le visage de Naruto lui souriant. Il lui sourit en retour. Les sujets de conversations s'enchainèrent, quelques fois intérompu, par les salutations envers le parrain.

Puis Sasuke vit arriver Itachi.

-Bonsoir, Naruto-sama.

-Tien bonsoir Itachi-san, comment te porte tu ?

-Très bien je vous en remercie.

Puis Itachi balaya son regard sur la tablé à commencer par son frère.

-Bonsoir petit frère.

-Bonsoir aniki, lui répondit il un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Sasuke n'avais pas encore revue son frère, depuis le coup de traitre qu'il lui avait fait. Itachi n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir à première vue, le regard de Sasuke se posa sur Gaara, qu'il découvrit pour la première fois gêné et le rose aux joues. Il rit intérieurement, lui qui tenait tête à leur parrain, qui ne sourcillait jamais, était en train de perdre ses moyens.

Itachi fit un signe de tête à Jiraya, Shikamaru et Kankuro. Il tendit la main à Temari pour lui faire un baise main, la faisant rougie un peu.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

Elle lui sourit en récupérant sa main lentement, puis son regard se posa sur Gaara.

-Bonsoir, Gaara-san, je suis ravie de vous revoir, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Naruto se retint de rire en voyant le brun saisir la main de Gaara qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant sous le menton joint a sa jumelle, et lui faire un baise main également sous les yeux ronds de Temari et Kankuro. Jiraya, Shikamaru et Sasuke retinrent également un pouffement. Gaara était d'une magnifique couleur bien assortie à ses cheveux à présent.

-B…bonsoir, Itachi-san.

Itachi avait son regard dans le sien chargé d'un désir qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dissimuler. Gaara récupéra sa main, en détournant le regard de cet homme qui le rendait fiévreux. Itachi se retourna vers Naruto.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous emprunter Gaara-san, pour une danse Naruto-sama.

-Fait mon ami, je suis sur qu'il en sera ravie.

Le regard de Naruto arriva dans ceux turquoise qui semblaient lui lancé des éclairs. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Puis le regard du roux se détourna pour voir la main tendu du brun qu'il lui tendait en une courbette.

-Gaara-san, me permettez vous ?

Gaara pris la main en remarquant qu'il tremblait légèrement et se leva pour le suivre. Arrivé au milieu des autres danseurs, Itachi s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je suis réellement ravie de te revoir Gaara, j'espère que tu sais valser.

La musique changeât (valse : ANDRE RIEU -VALSE DE VIENNE). Le brun lui pris une main, la plaçant entre croisé à la sienne à hauteur de son épaule, et plaçât son autre main dans ses reins, en le rapprochant de son corps pour venir le plaquer le maintenant fermement, et commença à valser, ne quittant pas ce regard turquoise qui l'obsédait depuis déjà quelques jours.

Les regards étaient braqués sur eux, ils évoluaient sur la piste, gracieusement, sensuellement, leurs pas se suivant, quelques soupirs de jeunes femmes au bord de la piste se faisant étendre de temps en temps.

Les yeux de Temari et Kankuro restaient braqué sur leur petit frère, ils n'auraient jamais cru voir ça un jour, le voir gêné, puis accepter de danser et de surcroit le voir évoluer ainsi aussi magnifiquement, une fois la surprise passé, Temari eu un sourire doux en voyant « son petit glaçon » de frère qui montrait enfin son coté humain, elle avait tellement souhaiter voir ses frères de nouveau heureux depuis la mort de leur parents, « enfin c'était en bonne voie pour au moins l'un d'entre eux pensât-elle plus qu'à casé le deuxième ». Elle reporta son regard sur Kankuro, qui regardait maintenant fixement un autre couple sur la piste, Neji et sa cousine Hinata, tout en grâce, Le brun souriait à sa cousine tendrement qui lui rendait son sourire tout aussi affectueusement. En reposant le regard sur son frère à ses cotés elle se dit, «à ben peut être pour les deux finalement ». Un petit pouffement lui échappa, faisant retourner quelques regards de la tablé sur elle, elle leur souri et reporta son regard sur la piste.

Naruto regardait son ami et son beau frère évoluer sur la piste, et se leva tendant la main à Sasuke, qui la pris un rictus amusé aux lèvres, la musique changeât quand ils arrivèrent prêt du couple de son ami, ceux-ci les regardèrent. Naruto fit un clin d'œil à son ami et se retourna face à son amant. (tango : Tango Instrumental)

Le fixant droit dans les yeux il se redressa bien droit, sasuke fit de même, il releva une main rapide, Le brun vint la saisir d'un geste brusque et ferme, relevant légèrement le menton, Naruto passa délicatement son autre main dans le dos du brun la faisant glisser sensuellement de son épaule au milieu de son dos et d'un geste, il colla leurs torses.

Le repoussant de sa main placé dans son dos et le ramenant de l'autre, le plaçant dos à lui posant une main sur son ventre, le brun déposa la main opposé à celle-ci sur celle de Naruto et vint reprendre de son autre main la main que naruto avait laissé en l'air à hauteur de son épaules, leur pas suivirent le tempo en tournoyant sur la piste.

Le blond le fit se retourner pour se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres proche, leurs souffles se mêlant, ils continuaient à évoluer sur la piste, leurs jambes se suivant, se croisant parfois, la main de Sasuke qui était sur l'épaule de son partenaire jusqu'à présent vins se posé en un geste suave sur la joue halé face à lui tout en continuant leur pas.

Naruto engageât des pas rapides en le faisant reculer, la main du brun repris sa place, Naruto stoppa d'un coup son avancé sur le brun et le fit basculer en le retenant de sa main dans son dos, la jambe de Sasuke mis en déséquilibre vint se replier contre la hanche du blond, qui avait placé dans sa descente ses deux mains derrière la nuque bronzé, ne se lâchant toujours pas du regard, Naruto avait saisit la cuisse replié en un geste sensuel.

Puis la fit lentement glisser en remontant, sur le fessier, puis les reins du brun pour venir se stopper au milieu de son dos, se redressant Le blond vint chercher la main de son amant toujours logé dans sa nuque, l'embrassa au passage, puis la faisant se tendre au bout de leurs bras tendu également, ils reprirent leurs cadence, tournoyant, sensuel et tous les regards planqué sur leurs pas et leurs pirouettes.

Quand la musique pris fin, Naruto fit tourner Sasuke d'une main, pour le stopper dans son tour en plaquant l'autre main sur son ventre, le serrant contre lui, il fit glisser sensuellement sa main de celles jointent en l'air sous son bras, puis son épaule, pour finir sa course sur son pectoral, Sasuke replia la main libéré derrière la nuque du blond, et la musique fini dans cette position la tête du brun sur le coté, le menton relevé vers les lèvres du blond, reposant sur l'épaule de l'homme contre ses reins, leurs souffles se liaient, Naruto sourit et déposa ses lèvres furtivement sur celles de son amant.

Une foule applaudit la performance de leur parrain et de son amant. Sasuke redressa la tête et se replaça au coté du blond, qui le pris par la taille pour le ramener avec lui à la table, ou on les attendait.

Le brun avait le rose aux joues en se rasseyant, releva les yeux sur son frère face à lui au coté de Gaara. Celui-ci le regarda avec un rictus fier.

Ils avaient éblouie toute l'assemblée avec leur danse. Naruto s'assit à son tour.

-Et ben quel spectacle dit Temari admirative. Je n'aurais jamais cru que deux hommes puissent avoir autant de classe et de sensualité en dansant, je suis ébahit, sincèrement.

-Et tu n'es pas la seule apparemment, rajouta Jiraya un grand sourire aux lèvres parcourant la foule.

Les discutions reprirent. Shikamaru se leva pour inviter Temari sur la piste. Ils évoluèrent sur la piste élégamment sous leurs regards.

Naruto se leva pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau, Sasuke le suivit.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Naruto se retourna précipitamment, plaquant son amant contre la porte la verrouillant par la même occasion. Il posa son front contre celui du brun, posant une main sur la porte à coté du visage de Sasuke, l'autre vint se posé sur sa joue. Des mains pâles virent se lier derrière la nuque bronzé, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. (Musique de font venant de la salle de bal : Sexy Tango)

Le blond cella leurs lèvres dans un baisé passionné, laissant Sasuke haletant en se reculant pour mieux y replonger. La main sur la joue du brun descendit dans sur la nuque nacré, pour la faire plier vers l'arrière.

Naruto y plongeât, mordillant, léchant, suçotant et embrassant la gorge offerte, sous les gémissements du brun. Son autre main descendait lentement, le long de ce corps qu'il aurait voulu dénuder sur la piste plus tôt.

Il déboutonna la veste, détachant les lanières de cuir dissimulé dessous elle ou était rangé ses deux petits katana à lames courte, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, l'attirail tomba à terre repoussé du pied par Naruto , puis la chemise du brun fut également entrouverte d'une main experte, passant ensuite celle-ci sur la peau claire, il se pencha pour venir suçoter les tétons déjà durs.

Les gémissements de Sasuke s'amplifiaient et se répercutaient dans la salle malgré le son de la musique un peu plus loin, le brun avait chaud, très chaud. (Et l'auteur aussi d'ailleurs XD)

Naruto se mit à genoux sa langue parcourant chaque zone du ventre plat et finement musclé de son amant, le faisant frémir et haleter de plus en plus Il défit le pantalon du brun et lui retira en vitesse suivie de peu par le boxer noir. Il vint lécher son haine sous un gémissement puis prononcé de son vis-à-vis. Les mains de Sasuke virent se placer dans la chevelure d'or.

Naruto vint taquiner du bout de la langue la virilité dévoilé, descendant et remontant le long de la veine palpitante. D'une main il lui taquina les bourses, puis le pris en bouche d'un coup sous un cri étouffé, par une main qui avait quitté ses cheveux pour venir se faire mordre précipitamment, sur cette bouche émettant ses sons indécents. Le blond retira la main devant la bouche de son amant pour lui présenter ses doigts.

Sasuke le souffle court, les yeux mis clos, enfourna ses doigts sensuellement, les joues rougit était un appel à la luxure, ses yeux brillants. Le blond se redressa, retira ses doigts pour lui prendre les lèvres férocement, faisant descendre sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir masser l'entrée de son intimité.

L'on essaya d'ouvrir la porte faisant sursauter le brun, qui perdu dans son plaisir, ne pouvait plus penser correctement. L'on tambourina à la porte. Naruto approfondit son baisé, et inséra un doigt dans l'entre bouillante qui se crispa retenant le mieux qu'il put le son émis dans la bouche du blond, qui sourit dans le baisé. Il commença ses va et vient et frottant plus encore leurs virilité. L'on retambourina à la porte. Naruto introduisit un deuxième doigt, sous les râles du brun, qui ne savait plus comment contenir ses sons.

-tien…plus de… bruit,… on dirait …qu'il c'est lassé.

-Hmmm…haa

Il introduisit le troisième doigt, en se rebaissant pour reprendre la verge en bouche.

-hmmmm…haaa

Il écartait de plus en plus l'intimité de son amant, pour sa venue. Puis retira ses doigts, sous un gémissement de frustration du brun. Le blond commença à descendre son pantalon et son boxer.

- Tourne-toi chaton.

Sasuke s'exécuta, plaçant ses bras sur le mur et se cambrant pour présenter son intimité à la vu de son amant, la tête tourné vers cet homme qui lui faisait perdre pied, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, inférieur en se collant à lui, tout en venant plaquer la bouche, prêt de l'oreille du brun.

-prêt ?

-O…oui… vient.

-tu es sur ?

-S'…s'il te…plait… haaaaaaaaa

Naruto sous cette supplique n'en put plus et vint en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit que le brun lui donne le signal, et lorsqu'il sentit les hanches du brun se mouvoir, il entama ses mouvements d'abord lent, venant frôler la prostate à chaque mouvement, avant d'accélérer et de venir la taper franchement. Le brun essayait de retenir ses cris mais quelques uns franchissaient ses lèvres.

-Hmmm…ha…haaa

Naruto voulait qu'il cri, qu'il hurle son plaisir, celui qu'il lui procurait enfouie en lui.

-Hmmm…Sas'ke…si…si bon…serrer…han

-P…plus…

-Plus quoi…chaton ?

-Plus…fort… haaa…oui…ouiiiii

Naruto accentua ses coups de buttoir, venant le faire monter dans l'extase de plus en plus. Une main vint entourer la virilité abandonné et des vas et vient en rythme furent entamé.

-Haaa…ouiii

-Cri le… cri le Sas'ke…hannn

-Haaaaaaa…Na…Naruto-samaaaaaaaaaa.

Le brun fut emmené dans l'extase, le point culminant. Naruto en entendant ce doux son à ses oreilles, la jouissance de son brun et les spasmes autour de sa verge le fit se rependre à son tour au font de lui, dans un dernier grognement bestial.

Le brun s'écroula à genoux retenu par les bras de Naruto. La jouissance avait était bonne et intense, le brun était toujours perché et essayé de reprendre son souffle difficilement. Le blond n'était pas mieux et avait le sourire aux lèvres, au bout de quelques minutes il se redressa difficilement. Alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer un peu. Il les nettoya sommairement.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils étaient parait à retourner à la soirée, satisfait. Le brun avait toujours quelques rougeurs sous les yeux. Le blond vint reprendre une dernière fois ses lèvres et ils finir par ouvrir la porte les séparant du monde à l'extérieur. Naruto fit un pas dans le couloir aux lumières tamisé, quand il se fit plaquer au mur par le brun qui venait de l'y projeté précipitamment.

Se retenant au mur, de ses mains il se retourna pour voir Sasuke qui avait sorti ses deux katanas. Il bougeait en une sorte de balais gracieux, lançant coup de pieds, ou faisant fuser ses armes vers ses assaillants. Ils devaient être au moins six sur lui dans le grand couloir trop large pour une protection efficace.

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de penser plus que deux autres se précipitait sur lui. Le blond commença des échanges de coups pieds, paumes, points qui percutaient ses opposants les faisant reculer, jusqu'à les acculer dans le périmètre de Sasuke, qui les fit se séparer, pour laisser le champ libre à Naruto qui vint se placer dos à son amant, tous les deux restèrent en postures d'attaque.

Les hommes de mains se figèrent en position d'attaque également, et une voix retentit.

-Et bien, aurais-tu perdu la main Sas'ke-kun ?

Le regard de Sasuke et de Naruto, se relevèrent, dans l'œil unique du silencieux de l'arme que tenait un homme. Costume blanc impeccable, silhouette fine, sa chevelure d'argent surmontait un visage fin. L'homme devait être dans le début d'une vingtaine d'année. Une paire de lunette fine était posé sur son nez droit.

-Ca faisait longtemps mon petit Sas'ke, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-…

Le jeune homme, s'approchait lentement, tenant la tête de Naruto en joue.

-Jette tes armes à terre Sas'ke, sinon c'est ton cher amant qui va en pâtir.

Sasuke lâchât ses katanas qui percutèrent le sol en un bruit métallique. Son regard pouvait montrer toute la haine féroce qu'il portait à cet homme.

-Toujours aussi fourbe et sournois, le serpent à lunette. Lui lâchât-il en sifflant entre ses dents, tu ne me laisseras jamais l'occasion de t'affronter pour avoir le plaisir de t'occire comme le porc que tu es.

-Je suis peiné de tes propos, lui dit-il en souriant narquoisement. Attachez-les.

Les hommes de main, plaquèrent sans ménagement les deux hommes au mur, les menottant mains dans le dos.

- Que veux-tu ?

Le blond toujours le corps plaqué au mur, avait tourné la tête dans la direction de l'homme grisonnant, pour s'adresser à lui.

-Ce que je veux ?

Naruto fut saisit par les cheveux et mit à genoux devant son agresseur d'un coup porté derrière ceux-ci. Le regard de Sasuke se rétrécit à cette vision et il serra les dents.

-Mais juste vous ramenez à mon Maître, Naruto-sama.

Le visage de l'homme se penchât vers celui du parrain, ils se fixèrent un moment.

-Et bien Sas'ke-kun, je dois dire que tu les choisis bien, tu dois aimer qu'il te prenne comme une chienne.

-Lâche le Kabuto, souffla Sasuke hargneusement.

- Calme-toi Sasuke, et toi mène moi à ton maître qu'on en finisse.

Kabuto se plaça derrière Naruto toujours tenu par les cheveux, les genoux au sol, il lui rejeta la tête en arrière, et vint faire descendre l'arme sur la joue du blond, regardant Sasuke face à lui droit dans les yeux, il vint placer sa joue contre celle de Naruto du coté opposé à son arme.

-Agenouille toi Sas'ke-kun.

Le regard du brun croisa le regard de son parrain, et il se jeta les genoux à terre. La tête baissée vers le sol.

- Pardonnez-moi, Naruto-sama, je n'ai pas sus vous protéger.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit.

-Relève la tête Uchiwa, regarde moi.

Le regard noir s'encra dans celui d'azur, y voyant une lueur de défit.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'ai détourné de ta mission, je suis le seul fautif. J'attends de toi plus que de détermination M'ENTENDS-TU ?

-Oui Naruto-sama.

Le regard de Sasuke s'était raffermit et montrait sa détermination. Naruto lui fit un rictus avant de se faire tirer les cheveux en arrière le faisant rencontrer le torse de l'homme toujours derrière lui.

-N'est ce pas touchant ? Regarde bien Sas'ke-kun car contrairement au dire de ton cher et tendre, tout ce qui lui arrive est belle est bien de ta faute, tu aurais du le protéger, mais tes sentiments t'aveugle, te rende faible. Je t'ai connu bien plus combatif.

Kabuto mis sa main non armé à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit un poignard, sous le visage de Sasuke qui blêmit sensiblement, il le planta d'un coup sec sur le coté gauche de Naruto, qui serra les dents dans un gémissement de douleur.

-Non, NARUTOOO.

Sasuke voulu se précipiter mais il fut arrêter dans sa course par trois homme le maintenant à genoux. Il se débattait comme un beau diable mais les poignes ferment ne le lâchaient pas.

-Je te tuerais Kabuto. Souffla t-il entre ses dents.

Kabuto releva l'arme au dessus de sa tête et les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent, le noir apparu, il n'entendit plus rien, et dans un souffle prononça.

-Na…naruto

Avant de s'évanouir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La suite très bientôt^^ **

**Je suis désolé pour les combats lol, j'ai vraiment du mal à les décrire du coup il ne sont pas fameux^^, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'écris pas encore dans le vrai monde de Naruto mais je vais m'y pencher et peut être qu'à la prochaine fic je me serais amélioré. **

**En attendant je me concentre sur celle là car j'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps que je prends pas mal sur mon temps de sommeil à vrai dire lol, mais j'aime tellement les voir évoluer dans ce monde que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter même quand je relève la tête sur l'heure et y vois souvent 3h du matin passé.**

**En tout cas merci pour tous les encouragement que j'ai eu et j'espère encore recevoir d'autres reviews de vous tous^^.En attendant je vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du tango svp je voudrais savoir comment je m'en suis sorti^^**


	8. Chapter 7

Titre :** Un cœur de glace incandescent**

Pairing : **Narusasu et peut être d'autres**

Rating : **M**

**Résumé :** naruto après un réveil difficile à l'hôpital vois Jiraya et Tsunade qui lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser son vie, en devenant le dernier héritier direct sa vie va devenir ce que l'on attend de lui.

**Note :** **lemon il y en aura juste pour le plaisir**, il y aura aussi des scènes choquantes pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma seconde fanfic donc dites moi ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Désolé pour les fautes de syntaxes, grammaire et phrases trop longues^^ je le sais je fait tous les efforts que je peux mais je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais**^^.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Réponses reviews sans compte :**

**Midnight :** Et oui Naruto aurait put se retenir ça lui aurait surement évité des soucis lol mais pour notre plaisir il n'en à rien fait^^, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise sur le chapitre précédent je voulais que l'on voit un peu le milieu dans lequel ils évoluent, pour le passage avant le bal entre shika et jiraya franchement c'est venu comme ça et je me suis dit que ça aller en faire rire quelque uns^^,pour Kankuro il m'a dit de ne pas le révéler de suite lol, oui le Gaara gêné m'amuse beaucoup c'est sur et c'est loin d'être fini et itachi en chasse j'adore, je suis contente que le tango ai plus et que la musique colle bien, j'ai cherché un moment les musiques puis vu pas mal de vidéo pour vraiment voir comment on le dansait je dois dire que j'aurais jamais imaginer décortiquer ainsi juste pour une scène^^, vraiment merci de tes reviews elles me font toujours autant plaisir^^.

**Geant :** merci de ta review elle m'a fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas je continu^^

**Mama :** oui je pensais bien que ça te plairais^^ voilà la suite.

**Guest :** toujours aussi entousiaste^^ voilà la suite.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**Chapitre 7**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux soudainement, de l'eau glacée dégoulinait tout le long de son corps. Il voulu bouger, mais ne le put pas. Il était à genoux la tête baissée, ses mèches cachaient son visage à la personne debout devant lui, à qui appartenait les chaussures italiennes qu'il pouvait voir.

Il essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris, mais ses mains menottées dans son dos, la barre de métal reliant ses genoux largement écartée et la sangle reliant les menottes à la barre l'en empêcha. Il voyait uniquement les chaussures devant lui et les gouttes dégoulinant de ses cheveux trempés.

-Alors Sasuke-kun, tu te réveilles enfin je commençais à m'impatienter.

Sasuke releva la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard tout aussi noir que le sien, ce regard était méprisant et hautain. Le brun serra les dents, et ne dit rien, le regardant sans faillir.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi Sasuke-kun, c'est ta faute si tu te trouve dans cette situation plus que délicate je dois dire et Orochimaru-Sama s'occupe actuellement de ton cher et tendre. Un rictus malsain étira ses lèvres.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te promets que toi et ce serpent visqueux je vous le ferai payer au centuple, tu m'entends ?

Sasuke avais sifflé ces mots entre ses lèvres, le regard dur, les sourcils froncés.

-Ho ! Et comment comptes-tu faire cela dans ta position mon petit Sasuke ?

Kabuto se pencha, les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il lui attrapa les cheveux d'une main dure et lui repoussa la tête en arrière avec une telle force, qu'il le fit basculer.

Sasuke retomba lourdement sur le dos. Il grimaça sous le choque de sa tête contre le sol, ainsi que le tiraillement dans ses épaules tendu en arrière rencontrant la dureté sous lui.

-Et bien Sas'ke-kun, tu me donnes une vue ben désirable ainsi.

-Tu me donne envie de vomir.

Sasuke se demandais vraiment comment se sortir de cette très mauvaise situation et retrouver son parrain au plus vite. Il vit Kabuto s'avancer doucement vers lui s'humidifiant les lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux en fait ? Pour Naruto-sama je comprends son enlèvement, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tué ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me le demandes.

-Frustré ? Tu n'as jamais pu avoir ton maitre, c'est ça qui te frustre ? Ou le fait que mon frère t'a empêché de me violer lorsque j'étais enfant ? Pauvre merde tu me dégoute.

Kabuto s'approcha en lui reprenant d'une poigne ferme la tignasse noire. S'approchant de son oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je vais bien m'occuper de toi, et ça va être long, douloureux et pour moi tellement bon de te rabaisser à tel point que tu me supplieras de t'achever rapidement.

Il sorti un scalpel de sa poche, luisant sous la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Il approcha l'instrument à la vue du brun. Qui resta sans émotions sur son visage pâle.

La lame frôla le beau visage et vint découper en surface la joue gauche du prisonnier. Le sang coula le long de la plaie, et vint jusqu'à la mâchoire où la langue de Kabuto le récupéra pour venir lécher tout le long de la blessure. Il relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux. Sasuke retomba à plat dos, sous le regard malveillant de son tortionnaire.

Le gris vint faire sauter ses boutons de chemise un par un, puis lui ouvrit. Il se retrouva torse nu. Kabuto lui infligeât plusieurs blessures sur sa peau blanche qu'il lécha également sous le regard dégouté du brun. Un frison d'appréhension saisit Sasuke, lorsque subitement Kabuto le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve face contre terre, il défit la lanière qui retenait la barre aux menottes. Il se mit à cheval sur lui pour ne lui permettre aucun mouvement.

La langue de Kabuto glissait dans son cou, et il y mordit jusqu'au sang. Le brun serra les dents pour ne pas émettre de sons, qui auraient bien trop plus à son bourreau. Le gris léchait la plaie avec délectation remontant sa chemise pour découvrir son dos et ses reins, il lui infligeât plusieurs fois ce traitement sur toute la partie du corps exposé. Quand il senti le bras de Kabuto passer sous lui pour lui relever les hanches en coinçant ses genoux derrières ceux de sa victime lui intimant de rester en place.

-Alors Sas'ke-kun, tu aimes être soumis. Comment te sens-tu ? Qui est relégué au rang de déchet à présent ?

- Détache-moi, je vais te le montrer. Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Kanbuto détacha le pantalon à pince de Sasuke ainsi que le boxer juste assez pour découvrir la partie de son anatomie qu'il convoitait. Le brun recourba la tête, regard face au sol. Ne voulant pas montrer sa frustration et son désarroi à cette pourriture.

Le gris s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, Sasuke ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, mais laissant tout de même échapper un gémissement de douleur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Kabuto commença ses vas et viens, brutaux sans se soucier du liquide rouge qui commençait à sortir de l'orifice profané. Sasuke serrait les dents, plus fort, ne laissant sortir que de rares et légères plaintes de son calvaire.

Le gris perdu dans son extase détacha une entrave de ses genoux pour lui écarter les cuisses plus encore. Quand il atteint son orgasme, relâchant sa prise sur son arme, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa victime pour se retirer.

Sasuke se retourna lui donnant un coup de pied à l'estomac qui le propulsa plus loin le souffle coupé, il s'empara de la lame tombé au sol.

Allant prêt de Kabuto toujours au sol il vint se poser prêt de lui l'arme sur sa gorge avec les mains toujours jointent.

-Enlève moi ces menottes, et vite.

Kanbuto sentant le métal sur sa jugulaire, descendit lentement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en ressortir la clé. En deux déclics les menottes tombèrent.

Sasuke se retourna face à lui, les regards haineux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

-Où est-il ?

-Q…qui ? Demanda le gris un rictus aux lèvres.

-De ta réponse dépendra ta vie.

Kabuto dégluti difficilement les dents serrées de rage. Le brun pressa un peu plus la lame faisant couler le sang de la plaie apparaissant dans son cou.

-A…avec Orochimaru-sama, dans une des salles de ce sous-sol.

-Où ?

-Q…quatrièmes… portes, au deuxième couloir… à gauche.

-Bien, tu vois quand tu veux. Lui dit-il un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Sasuke fit descendre la lame lentement, le long du corps de Kabuto, jusqu'à atteindre son bas ventre sous le regard exorbité de l'homme à terre. Un sourire mesquin apparu sur le visage du brun.

-Tu vois pauvre merde, j'espère que tu t'es bien éclaté en tout cas, car c'était ta dernière fois.

-M…MAIS TU…AS DIT…QUE SI… JE TE …DISAIS…

Le gris avait une peur incommensurable dans le regard, criant dans son désespoir, le corps tremblant.

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille et murmura.

-Et bien j'ai comment dirais-je ? À oui, je t'ai menti.

Sur ces mots, il lui affligeât un coup de scalpel, net précis, lui tranchant la verge. Le sang gicla, en même temps que le hurlement de douleur de l'homme à lui en briser la voix.

Le brun se releva se rhabillant sommairement avant de quitter la pièce. Lentement il vérifia le couloir qui n'était pas gardé. Il avançât doucement pour ne pas être repéré. Il arriva à l'intersection du deuxième couloir, il jeta un œil furtivement. Là, deux gardes était postés devant la quatrième porte, armés. « Ces hommes sont de vrais colosses » pensa le brun en grimaçant.

« Et bien, allons-y »

Il couru le plus vite possible pour atteindre le premier homme à qui il ne laissa pas le temps de réagir lui mettant un coup de pied retourné en plein dans la tempe, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Le deuxième homme voulu dégainer son arme, mais le brun étant entrainé à se genre de combat en corps à corps le désarma d'une main et d'un coup de point dans le plexus lui coupa la respiration, le faisant s'écrouler à genoux, et fini par l'assommer de la crosse de l'arme récupéré au sol.

Il récupéra la deuxième arme sur le premier homme. Les deux garde n'avaient pas crié, ni donné de coups de feu. Donc l'alarme n'était pas donnée.

Il s'adossa au mur, tendant l'oreille contre la porte toujours close. Il n'entendait que des bruits étouffés, mais il reconnu le ton de voix d'Orochimaru sans comprendre les paroles émises.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il ouvrit la porte se précipitant à l'intérieur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

-Alors Naruto-sama, tu as bien dormi ?

Le blond émergeât avec une douleur lancinante dans son flan, le regard trouble, il transpirait abondamment, il avait les mains menotté au dessus de la tête contre le mur froid. Il redressa la tête difficilement, il se sentait vidé complètement dans le vague.

-Et bien tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, où est passé le fier parrain que tu pense être ? siffla l'être livide face au blond

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il voyait vaguement la silhouette debout devant lui, il déglutit douloureusement, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les ré humidifier avant de parler. Sa voix était rauque, gutturale.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelque chose que je ne suis pas, et toi vieux serpent, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour tenter d'acquérir une domination que tu ne procèderas jamais ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas déjà donné des ordres stricts sur ma succession en cas de problème ? Tu ne seras jamais ce que tu souhaite. Un sourire moqueur se plaqua sur son visage.

-Tss…tu te crois invincible peut être ?

-Loin de là, mais la mort ne m'effraie nullement …

-Hoo… mais qui te parle de mourir ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir en paix si facilement, tu vas me donner ta succession et tout ce que je désire, sous peine de…

-Tu crois que tes menaces, ou tes futurs tortures vont me faire flancher peut être ?

-Nous verrons bien.

Le serpent s'approcha de Naruto un rictus aux lèvres, et lui enfonça un doigt dans la plait de son flan. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière se la cognant durement contre la paroi derrière lui, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier sa douleur.

Orochimaru se délectait de le voir ainsi, il bougeât son doigt. Le corps du blond se tordait de douleur, et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

-Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à crier ton désarroi.

Naruto redressa la tête, les dents apparaissant quand il releva une lèvre grimaçante, plantant les yeux dans ceux de son opposant.

-Amuse toi bien, mais n'oublie jamais que tu ne seras jamais rien aux yeux de tous, et croit moi quand mon clan te tombera dessus je ne donne pas cher de ta carcasse décrépie.

Il vit Orochimaru s'assombrir et senti une douleur fulgurante remonter de sa cuisse. Un gémissement douloureux sorti malgré lui.

Le blond vit Le serpent se retourner subitement, il distingua une silhouette familière dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse ensanglanté, son regard se durcis sous cette vision. Il portait un révolver dans chaque main en direction de la face d'Orochimaru qui sur le coup s'était raidit instantanément.

-Naruto, ca va ?

-En pleine forme comme tu vois, lui répondit celui-ci avec une grimace.

Sasuke vit la chemise ensanglantée, ainsi que son pantalon.

-Tu as osé le toucher.

Sasuke s'approcha à grand pas du serpent, lui collant une de ses armes contre la tempe, le regard fou, devant les yeux exorbités d'Orochimaru.

-Sasuke ne fait pas ça on à besoin de lui pour sortir d'ici.

Le brun lança un regard à son amant. Celui-ci lui intima de se calmer. Il garda le serpent en joue et se recula un peu.

- Donne-moi les clefs des menottes.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard noir avant de lui donner la clef, qu'il saisie pour démenotter son blond.

-Ca va aller ? Tu peux marcher ?

-Ca devrait aller.

Sasuke retourna le bras du serpent dans son dos lui braquant cette fois le flingue dans sa nuque.

-Maintenant avance et pas de blague, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Ils franchirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Naruto suivait comme il pouvait sous le regard parfois lancé par le brun vers lui d'un air compatissent. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, s'il lâchait leur prisonnier s'en était fini d'eux.

Ils longèrent un couloir peu éclairé, jusqu'à un ascenseur, montant pour se rendre à la lumière. Ils arrivèrent à la surface.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ses yeux torves exorbités, Orochimaru découvrit la scène qu'offrait le hall de son domaine.

Il vit d'abord un jeune homme, les cheveux rouge sang se tourner en direction de l'ascenseur, le colt entourant son regard turquoise ne le rendait que plus glacial. Puis il put distinguer les autres membres s'apparentant au clan Uzumaki qui avaient envahi sa demeure.

Jiraya accouru vers le blond, le soutenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, on à sécurisé toute la demeure, plus rien à y craindre que faisons nous de tout ça.

Naruto releva la tête vers Gaara qui c'était lui aussi approché.

-Faite le ménage, ce groupe doit disparaître.

-Bien, Kankuro, Neji, interpella le roux, tuez les tous et brulez tout.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, et partir faire leur boulot.

-Naruto, qu'est ce que je fais de ça ? lui demanda froidement son amant en désignant Orochimaru du bout du canon de son arme.

-Tu peux le tuer, il ne m'apportera rien de plus.

Sasuke eu un rictus mauvais et repoussa le serpent contre le mur tout proche. En le fixant droit dans les yeux, il vit Orochimaru fermer les yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux et regarde en face le jugement de ton maître qui a le droit de vie ou de mort sur ta carcasse très prochainement en putréfaction, le jugement de Naruto-sama est tombé meurs.

Orochimaru avait rouvert les yeux, au moment où Sasuke appuya sur la détente, le sang gicla éclaboussant le visage froid et blanc du brun. Le corps sans vie s'effondra en glissant contre le mur pour aller s'étaler à terre.

Sasuke se retourna en se dirigeant vers son amant, croisant le regard de Jiraya qui le soutenait, celui-ci lui laissant sa place en s'éloignant. Le blond ne dis rien et se laissa soutenir par son brun qui le mena jusqu'à la voiture garée devant la demeure qui commençait déjà à fumer à plusieurs endroits.

Une fois dans la voiture, portes fermées et vitre coté du conducteur remontée, Naruto posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant, il avait les paupières lourdes, et sous les caresses dans ses cheveux, fini par relâcher la pression accumulé et sombra.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, Sasuke assis à coté de lui sur un fauteuil et lui tenant la main. Il regarda son visage parfois caché par quelques mèches sombres. Il avait des cernes très prononcées sur sa peau qui paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui lui fit aussi rendre compte de sa fatigue fut qu'il ne se réveille pas automatiquement en le sentant se redresser.

Tsunade entra dans la chambre sans frapper, pensant que Naruto dormait encore. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son bel endormi. Elle s'approcha du lit avec précaution, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va.

-Tu ne pourras pas trop bouger pendant encore quelques jours, aucuns de tes organes vitaux n'a été touché. Il ne voulait pas te tuer apparemment mais seulement te torturer.

-Oui il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Dis moi, il est là depuis combien de temps ? Dit-il en désignant la chevelure corbeau prêt de lui.

-Trois jours, il n'a même pas voulu quitter ton chevet pour que je lui soigne ses coupures, j'ai dus le faire ici même. Dit-elle un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-Hmm il s'en veut pour ce qui nous est arrivé.

-Ca j'en suis persuadé, mais il à également eut peur pour toi à mon avis.

Le regard de Naruto retomba sur l'homme endormit. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se repassant les paroles de Tsunade en tête. Pourquoi était-il touché par cette déclaration ? Il ne comprenait pas trop cette sensation bizarre qui le prenait.

Tsunade l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce en lui disant de se ménager au maximum pour sortir de là au plus tôt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il croisa le regard azur et détourna le regard en baissant la tête.

-Tu as put te reposer un peu.

-Oui ca va merci… Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va Tsunade m'a juste dit de me reposer quelques jours et que tout irais bien.

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le regard toujours au sol.

-Sasuke ce sont encore les affaires que tu portais au bal ?

Le brun hocha la tête une nouvelle fois mais ne croisa toujours pas les deux océans de son amant.

-Ecoute Sasuke, vas donc prendre une bonne douche et te détendre. Je ne vais pas quitter mon lit tu sais.

Le brun hocha encore une fois la tête et quitta la chambre. Sous le regard peiné du blond.

Sasuke arriva dans sa chambre et se dirigeât d'un pas automatique vers sa salle de bain. Se déshabilla, il releva la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur son reflet. Son regard glissa le long de son corps.

Les coupures, les ecchymoses et les marques de morsures le firent grimacer. La colère montait en lui, il rentra sous la douche, l'eau bouillante dégoulinait sur son corps, il prit le gant et le savon et commença à frotter à s'en bruler la peau sous la friction rageuse qu'il s'imposait.

Il voulait enlever ces traces, les annihiler autant de son corps que de sa mémoire. Il ressortit de là une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le corps rouge d'avoir était trop frotté. Certaines plaies c'était rouverte. il les soigna pour ne pas les montrer aux yeux de son amant et se banda le torse.

Une fois rhabillé d'un pantalon de jogging fin et d'un tee-shirt manches longues, il retourna au prêt de son blond et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Ne croisant toujours pas son regard. Naruto voyant l'attitude de son amant lui releva le menton entre deux doigts.

- Sasuke, regarde-moi !

Le brun hésita un peu puis plongeât ses yeux charbon dans ceux d'azur.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Répond moi Sasuke.

-O…oui, répondit-il en cherchant à s'échapper de la main de Naruto.

Mais celui-ci lui maintien fermement.

- Dit-le !

-Ce…ce n'est pas de…ma faute.

Naruto l'embrassa tendrement, il ouvrit les couvertures.

-Aller viens, il est déjà tard et toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

Sasuke acquiesça et vint s'allonger dos à son amant qui vint se coller à son dos et l'enlaça. Le brun se tendit sous le contact, puis petit à petit il arriva à se détendre et s'endormit, lové bien au chaud entre ses bras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

voilà pour le chapitre 7 ^^ reviews svp svp svp^^


End file.
